Knight of the Night
by Shahon
Summary: What if the Dursley's never actually took Harry? What if they dumped him at an orphanage in Uminari City, with Hayate? The inital premise is the property of Triser, Author of the Lord of the Night Sky fanfic, the content and events of this story is original, the origonal premise belongs to Triser. Contains gender benders and OC. Ye Gods, I got writers block.
1. Prologue: Orphans

AN: The Title is a placeholder until I rename it to something better, the space between Ma and Ho is intentional, it's part of the MGLN fanbase, it makes magical girl mean Demonic Cannon Girl. :D

AN (con't): New title is there, for those who are reading this in the future, the original title was Harry Potter and the Ma Ho Shojou, just for laughs :D, please R&R any constructive feedback is welcome.

Thunder and rain pounded the burnt smoldering wreckage of a house. A lone figure, small and skinny, poked about the wreckage. He, for the figure was male, suddenly dropped to one knee, and pulled a small bundle out from under twisted remains of a bed. He stood up, and turned to face a new figure, much larger and rounder, a few night silent words were exchanged, promises made, and maybe a few broken.

The larger figure took the bundle and made his way over to a large motorbike standing near the fence. A click and it came to life, and lifted off into the night, with a barely audible whisper, "good luck, Harry Potter." And the figure disappeared, the wreckage once again, black.

-‡-

"What do you mean, _raise him?!_" demanded Vernon Dursley, "and they only left a _letter_ for Pete's sake, they could have told us in person or over the telephone."

"What should we do? I'm not having it near my Duddles!" replied his wife, Petunia Dursley, "Who knows what he might do to him!"

"We're _not raising him_, I shouldn't be surprised though, leave it to them to expect us to do it. We don't owe them _anything_," stated Vernon firmly, the disfigurement of his face making a corpse seem more attractive.

"Then what do we do with him?" said Petunia, her hand on her heart, voice trembling slightly.

"We _get rid of him_," was Vernon's firm reply.

"Vernon! I hate him just as much, but that seems extreme, and what if it comes back to bite us?"

Vernon grabbed his chin, rubbing firmly, "We could give him to an orphanage…_no!_ What if they forced us to take him back?"

"What about a location… outside of Europe?" wondered Petunia, "Somewhere they couldn't find him?"

"…Petunia, my dear, you are a _genius_!" said Vernon excitedly, "I can take him to Japan with me next week, drop him off in Uminari-something-or-other, we'd be home free!"

"But what until then?"

"Lock him in the cupboard, under the stairs."

-‡-

And so Vernon flew out to his business meeting, extending his stay two days for personal reasons, as he wasn't needed back for at least a week, no one at his office really minded. After the business meeting he came out to attend, he put on the suit he'd worn the day before, and brought the _thing_ down to a orphanage.

"We can't keep him," he told to a translator, practically dripping with fake sadness, "even if we _did_ have enough for another, our neighborhood isn't safe, keeping him would hurt him in the long run,"

The translator spoke in rapid Japanese to a woman, who replied equally fast, her eyes containing true sadness.

"Mrs. Kora says that she completely understands, and is sorry, she will take him."

"Thank you," whispered Vernon, inwardly crowing.

Another Japanese exchange, and the translator said: "We will need you to answer some questions about the babies health and such so far, this will only take a minute."

Name: Harry (Unknown) Potter

Sex: Male

Health: Good

Reason for giving: Monetary Issues and an Unsafe Environment

Name of Orphanage: Uminari City Local Orphanage [City Funded] (UCLO)

Singed: Vernon Dursley

Said Vernon Dursley left Uminari city, one infant baby lighter, and in a office, far away, several items, stopped working.

**Chapter 1 –**

**Six Years Later…**

**Uminari City Local Orphanage**

"Hayate?" asked a young boy, with black hair and glasses.

"Yes Harry?" responded the girl named Hayate, with brown hair.

"What did you think of that friend of your dads? The one with the Gray hair?"

"Oh, him? I don't know what Ollister wanted," lied Hayate, even as six year olds, the pair weren't stupid, they both had a pretty good idea of what he wanted.

"Okay then…"

-‡-

"Hayate,"

"Mr. Ollister,"

A man sat back in a chair, older, gray haired with a kind smile. He sighed, smoothing back his hair some, "Hayate, I know your not stupid, so what do you know about me?"

The six-year-old took a breath, "I know you were an associate of my father, not much after that."

"That's good, I would expect you would know what I told you. Now, I'm pretty sure you know why I'm even talking to you right now."

"…Adoption?" tentatively answered Hayaye

"Exactly," confirmed Ollister.

"No," said Hayate.

"No?" Said Ollister, looking surprised, "I owe your father my life, the least I could do was give you a home, I'm not trying to be your father, but-"

"It's not that,"

"Then what is it?"

"I couldn't leave Harry behind."

"Harry?"

"We've been together since we were little, I couldn't leave him behind," was the solemn reply.

"I see…" Ollister rubbed his chin, "Well, let me give you my situation, I have the money, I have the house, I wouldn't be there very much, just providing for you, food, water, electricity, and so on. I just have one question."

"…What would that be?"

"Do you trust him?"

"To the end of the Earth and beyond."

Ollister smiled and said, "That's all I needed to hear."

-‡-

**Three years later…**

**Yagami-Potter Household**

"Harry! Hayate! You're gonna be late at this rate!" Shouted Aria.

"Coming!" Shouted Harry as he pulled on a shirt, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Got it," Hayate managed around cereal.

"Harry, backwards," commented Lotte as she handed them their lunches, "Got everything?"

"Yeah," replied Harry.

"Later!" came Hayates shout as she left the house. Harry on her heels. A few seconds later, a door slammed.

Lotte sighed as she sat down at the table, "Those two…"

"And I thought we were tough to deal with," said Aria as she sat opposite her, "Do you remember whe-" A communications screen appeared between the two.

{Aria? Lotte?} came a mans voice.

"Yes Gil?" was Aria's lazy reply.

{It's Time.} simply stated Gil, and the screen closed.

Lotte let out a long sigh, as if it had been pented up for a while, "You ready for this?"

"Much as I'll ever be," Aria stretched, Cat-like, "Lets do this."

-‡-

**Same Day**

**Seishou Elementary School**

**Lunch hour**

"So much _cram school_…" moaned a girl with red hair, done up in pigtails.

"That's odd," commented Harry, "You _never_ complain about cram school."

"Yeah, something happen, Nanoha-san?" asked Hayate, "New shift?"

"Nothing, _really_." Was Nanohas answer, too quick.

"Seriously," said Harry, "You can tell us, I wont laugh."

"I just have something that's cutting into studying time, it doesn't really help in the long run."

"Hmph," grunted Hayate, muttering something.

"Anyway," cutted in Harry, "What about that ferret you found the other day?"

"He's good, still at the vets though," shrugged Nanoha, a faraway look in her eyes.

"What do yo-" Hayates question was cut off by the end bell.

"Later! Harry-chan, Hayate-chan!" Nanoha shouted, getting up and walking away quickly.

"…Odd," commented Hayate.

"You tell me," grumbeled Harry.

-‡-

**Same Day**

**Potter-Yagami Household**

**After School**

"Harry, Hayate…" We need you two down here," called Aria.

A few footsteps down the stairs later, and the two nine year olds appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Whats up?" asked Hayate.

"We have news…" was Lotte's reluctant reply, guesturing to the two suitcases near the door, "You guys know how we serve under Ollister as secretaries?"

"Yes…" was Harrys wary reply.

"Ollister was transferred to Europe, and we have to go as well…" said Aria.

"But, does Ollister thinks we can take care of ourselves?" asked Hayate, "we're only nine."

Lotte laughed, ruffling her hair, "Ollister believes so, and you have each other. Same as always, don't burn the place to the floor, and feed yourselfs some real food once in a while."

"When do you leave?" asked Harry.

"Tommorow," was Aria's soft answer.

"Okay…"

-‡-

They left for the airport early the next morning, exchanging solemn goodbyes at the door.

"Take care of yourselfs," said Lotte.

"Okay," said Harry.

"We love you," said Aria.

"We love you too," came Hayates voice.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Lotte got in the Taxi, and Aria, about to follow her, had an afterthought. "Hayate," she said, "I left a box of things Ollister said were from your father on the table, look through them maybe?"

Hayaye brightened a little bit, "Okay."

"Goodbye." Said Lotte.

"Later," answered Harry.

-‡-

Hayate looked at the box on the table, "Wow."

"I never knew your father was in the Navy," said Harry.

"Neither did I."

Hayate pulled several items out from the small wooden chest, nothing fancy, just a rectangle. Several medals and awards, several golden rifle casings, hollow inside, And… another box. Hayate picked up the box. It was a picture.

"Lieutenant Jun Yagami," she read aloud, "It's my father…"

"Really?" asked Harry, leaning to see.

It was a photo of a man with short black hair, standing next to another man, unnamed on the plaque, both were in military uniform. Hayate stared at the picture for a few more seconds, and putting the picture gently aside, and looked at was in the second box.

It was a book.

"Funny book," stated Harry.

It was blue, with a yellow cross on the front.

"Bloody chained though," said Hayate, "Maybe you just have to…" she grabbed were the chain linked together at the front, and did something with her hands that made certain eyes water.

The chain undid at the latch and came off the front.

"There," stated Hayate.

Her fingers moved to the cover, Harry watching in silence. And she opened the book.

It was blank.

Hayate frowned, "Guess it was a sketchbook he never used."

"Something along those lines."

She closed the book, and, on a though, chained it again as well.

"What else…"

Hayate pulled out two hair ties, one blue, and one orange.

"Funny," said Harry, "Why would he have that?"

"Maybe my mother…" wondered Hayate, "these may have been hers."

Hayate put them on top of the photo of her father, and looked at the last item. A black gem, completely so, in the shape of a rounded rectangle, it hung from a silver chain.

"Wow," said Harry, "That… I like that, its nice."

"Yeah," said Hayate, still staring at it, then, on impulse, she slipped it over her head.

"Is that it?" asked Harry, looking in the box.

"Yes, I think so," answered Hayate, looking as well, "I think im going to look these over some more in my room," she announced. She stood up, gathering all the things together, and putting them back into the box. "I'll be back later."

"Okay," answered Harry.

In her room, the picture went on her nightstand, the medals, ribbions, and book on her desk, the rifle casing still in the box. Hayate sitting down at her desk. She looked at the mdedals and ribbions, rubbing some of the dust off the shiny metal with her sleeve. Eventually, she put this aside, holding the book in her hand.

"Tell me your secrets," she muttered, undoing the chain again, the book seems to wink at her.

-‡-


	2. Chapter 1: The Book

**Chapter 1 –**

_AN: The exact time frame of this I'm not certain of, (I really need to watch the original series again) but this is technically __**during**__ the fight against Precia in the introduction to the chapter, afterwards assume this is the time period between TOS and A's, so before Vita attacks Nanoha._

-‡-

The sound of thunder echoed throughout the Dimensional Sea. A dangerous rift had been opened, and a dimension was falling into the void. It echoed throughout it, and out an open rift, where it manifested as a lightning storm above the ocean. Thunder roared. Lightning struck. The storm complex began to move towards a city on the coast.

**Yagami-Potter Household**

"Hayate, the powers gone out!"

"…obviously."

"What do we do?" asked Harry.

"Wait it out, its going to be fine," was Hayates reply, unawares to what was happening, "The backup generator should come on soon."

They waited in silence and after about 10 minutes the lights in the building came back on.

"See? It's fine," stated Hayate, she stood up, going for the stairs, "I'm going to read for a little bit."

"Okay, Later," answered Harry, chewing a pencil, getting back to his cram school work.

Hayate picked up a book from her nightstand, a manga that she was currently reading, and propped herself against the pillows on her bed to read. She tried to read, distracted, then gave up after a few minutes. She put down the book and got off the bed, walking over to her desk. She reached up, and yanked a blue book off of it, and sat down at her desk.

Hayate undid the lock, something Harry never figured out how, and removed the chain from the Book. She sat back and looked at it, it seemed to wink back at her. Hayate put her hand on the cover and moved to open it, and she heard something go _click_.

The Book was glowing.

Hayate pushed back out of her chair as the book rose into the air, hovering about a foot above the desk. Then it _spoke_.

[Lehrer,] stated the Book, [Gibt es da etwas Ungeschicktes?]

_Master, is there something amiss?_

"U-uh…" managed Hayate, aware that it was speaking _German,_ and she _understood it_, "What are you?"

[Daten zeigt, dass ich mich haufig wissen wie das Buch der Finsternis,] stated the Book.

_Data suggests that I am commonly know as the Book of Darkness._

"Okay, Book of Darkness… why are you in my bedroom?"

[Sie sind mein Master,] it stated simply.

_You are my Master._

"And, what does that entail?"

[Ich dienen sie, obwohl ich keine Funktion ohne Mana,] it stated.

_I serve you, although I provide no function without any mana._

"Mana? How do I get that?"

[Mana gesammelt von Linker Kerne ,]

_Mana is gathered from Linker Cores._

"And how do I get these Linker Cores?"

[Finden Sie in den Lebewesen ,]

_Find them in living beings._

"Hmph," muttered Hayate, not sure what to make of it, she needed time to think, "Can we resume this conversation later?"

[Natürlich, Herr. Herunterfahren. ,]

_Of course, Master. Shutting Down._

Hayate just stood there, absolutely flabbergasted at what had just happened. She heard Harry moving around downstairs, 'He would freak if he found out,' thought Hayate, 'better to not speak of this for now.'

"Hayate!" called Harry, "Do you know what 7x+8 = 5 is?"

"Give me a second." Called Hayate down the stairs. Wrapping the book up in chains and putting it on her shelf again, then going down the stairs to help Harry.

**The Dimensional Sea**

**TSAB Cruiser **_**Asura**_

**6 hours later…**

"Admiral! I have a report!" stated a Leuitenant to a blue haired woman.

"Alright Kenny, what is it?" smiled the woman, "And no ones going to sue you, call me Lindy."

"The dimensional storm created by the recent incident has ceased, but we detected a smaller pulse masked by the storm, it is a very powerful Lost Logia, originating from Unadministered Planet #97." He took a breath to continue.

"Thank you, Kenny," replied Lindy, holding up her hand, "that's all I needed to hear for now, please send me the detail files later."

"Yes ma'am!" stated Kenny, who left the room.

"Earth…" sighed Lindy, "Why is it always Earth…"

**Sheshou Elementary School**

**Later that Week…**

"Hayate, has Nanoha been around at all this week?" asked Harry.

"I noticed that too," replied Hayate, "No, she's been out of class, a 'family emergency' they said."

"Really? No kidding." Thought Harry, "If its bad enough to pull her out of school, it isn't an emergency, its worse."

**Tamamachi Household**

**Same Time…**

"Nanoha…" began a blond haired girl.

"Oh shut up, Fate-chan," Nanoha nearly shouted, bringing her into a tight hug, "I'm glad you're safe."

"I'm glad as well."

Nanoha sighed, "I don't know how Lindy's going to work this all out though, It was a mess."

"Your telling me."

A blue haired boy stuck his head into the room, "Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but we have to leave in an hour."

"Thanks Chrono," replied Fate, looking at the clock on the wall.

"No problem," he said over his shoulder as he left the room.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Nanoha spoke, "do you think we need to tell anyone?"

"Tell what?" asked Fate.

"About stuff, _everything_," said Nanoha, waving her hands in the air, "Some of my friends are getting really suspicious about what I'm doing."

"Wait on it," advised Fate, "if they get anymore suspicious, tell them, but your return to school should help things."

"Okay," agreed Nanoha, who scooted up closer to Fate, "one more thing…"

**Yagami-Potter Household**

**2 months later…**

(AN: I don't know exactly when Hayates birthday is, but for the sake of the story, Hayates birthday is before Harry's, somewhere in May. At this point in the story, its about August, and Harry and Hayate are both 9, in the original series, Vita would be attacking Nanoha somewhere in Feburary.)

Harry and Hayate ate dinner in silence. Hayate slumped in her chair, poking at her noodles, not talking. Harry simply at his dumplings, and Hayate sniffed. Harry looked up at Hayates face, and spoke up.

"You feeling alright?" he asked.

"Not too good," sniffed Hayate, "I think I'm coming down with something."

"Let me see," said Harry, standing up and putting his hand on her head, "Your burning up!" he exclaimed, "get upstairs," he pointed.

Hayate, not feeling near well enough to argue, trudged up the stairs, and got under her covers. The bad feelings in her stomach intensified, she felt like she was burning up inside. A headache pounded the inside of her skull. Her lungs began to burn, it was hard to breath. What _in the hell_ was she sick with?

Suddenly, a searing pain, more intense than anything else, began to burn in her neck. Hayate could feel _something_ draining away, the darkness eating at the edge of her vision intensifying, she felt that if she didn't stop it, something terrible would happen. She grasped at it, pulled back, instead, the burning intensified in her legs, and the drain intensified. Hayate remembered something Harry had shown her, a focusing technique for ignoring pain. She breathed slowly and thought about something even more painful than this. Her brow furrowed, and the pain ebbed a little. Hayate mentally gripped the force in her body, and _yanked_. The draining stopped completely, the burn in her legs however, increased tenfold. It proved too much for Hayate, and she let out a scream, and went unconscious.

Harry was downstairs, boiling water for some soup when he heard a screech, thinking it was just a car in the street, he kept on cooking. A few minutes later, he realized there were no cars _upstairs_. In fifthteen seconds, the stove was off and he was up the stairs, standing in Hayates doorway, flabbergasted.

Hayate was in her bed, and her fathers book was _floating in the air above her_.

Harry mad to move into the room, but as soon as he tried to get close, a clear white wall appeared and barred his way. Harry resorted to the only other thing, he shouted, "Hayate!"

She stirred, and her eyes slowly opened to the sight in front of her, she managed, "Oh…"

[Startup ... Aktivierung ist abgeschlossen, guten Abend, Master,] stated the Book of Darkness

_Startup… Activation Complete, Good Evening, Master._

Harry blinked, the book has spoke, in _German_, he didn't know a word of German.

Hayate, fully awake, spoke up, "I thought I told you to shutdown?"

[Ich wurde gebeten, wieder das aktuelle Gespräch später, habe ich falsch? ,] responded the Book.

_I was asked to resume the current conversation later, did I misunderstand?_

Hayate remembered the last time, and palmed her face, "No, you didn't misunderstand," she looked and saw Harry, "Harry!"

"Hayate! What the _hell_ is going on here?!" shouted Harry.

"You tell me," she muttered, "come in," she guestured.

[Zugriff gewährt,] stated the book.

_Access Granted._

The barrier around the door flared and disappeared, allowing Harry into the room, where he rushed to Hayate, "are you okay? I heard you scream!"

"I'm fine, I think," responded Hayate, pulling her covers off, "I feel a lot better too," she threw her legs out with her hips, a sinking feeling in her stomach, "can you help me up?"

"Yes," responded Harry, pulling Hayate off the bed, who promptly fell flat on hder face.

"Okay," she announced, "definetly _not_ okay. I can't feel my legs."

Harry helped her into a chair before something clicked in his mind, "what did you do to her!?" he shouted at the Book.

[Ich war aktiviert unter dem Deckmantel der Befehl wurde ich, und ich erhielt Energie und Mana bei der Aktivierung, der aktiviert meine Startup Routine, die ich kurzzeitig angehalten haben, scheint es, dass die Energie wurden einige meiner Masters Lebenskraft,] stated the Book.

_I was activated under the pretense of the command I was given, and I received energy and mana upon activation, which activated my startup routine, which I have paused momentarily, it appears that the energy was some of my Masters lifeforce._

"What startup routine?" asked Hayate, "and is this lifeforce gone forever? Can I get it back?"

[Mein Startup Routine wird sie anhand der gesammelten Mana zum Aktivieren der Hüter, wie für ihre Lebenskraft, es ist nicht meine Domain und ich bin nicht in der Lage, Hilfe zu diesem Thema,] replied the Book.

_My startup routine will use the gathered mana to activate the Guardians, as for your lifeforce, It is not my domain and I am unable to help on the matter._

"Where'd you get the mana? What is mana?" asked Hayate.

[Mana ist kurz für magische Energie, ich erhielt es von meinem Meister bei der Aktivierung,] the Book stated.

_Mana is short for magical energy, I received it from my Master upon activation_.

"Magical… energy?" asked Hayate, "Since when did I have magical energy?"

[Sie haben sie immer ,] the Book simply stated.

_You have always had it._

"Hayate?" asked Harry, not understanding what was going on, "Can you understand that?"

"Yes…" was Hayates soft answer, "I understand it."

"Then what did it-" began Harry before being interrupted by the Book.

[Verfahren zur Aktivierung überschreiben, die Initialisierung Programme… Capture System online, online, Aktivierung starten der Guardian System,]

_Activation Procedure override, initializing programs… Capture System Online, Storage System online, begin activation of Guardian System._

A intricate white triangle appeared below the book, turning black at the edges.

"Whats happening now?" fearfully asked Harry.

"I don't know," truthfully admitted Hayate.

AN: Yes. This IS a cliff hanger. :D


	3. Chapter 2: Hospital Visit

(AN: The Knights have indeed been activated, this takes place in January, just a month before Vita's original attack on Nanoha, hope you enjoy.

Special thanks go out to Xamusel, for giving me Hayate's true birthday, which is June 4th, and also listening to my rambling.

Also, a timeline update is in order, look at the bottom of this [rather short] chapter for the update on the timeline.

It would make me very happy if you took the time out of your day to Rate & Review my silly little story, and constructive feedback is much appreciated.)

**Chapter 2 –**

**Uminari University Hospital**

**The Middle of the Elementary School 6****th**** Year**

A young girl was reading in her hospital bedroom, she had brown hair, and blue eyes, her hair was decorated by two ribbons, one red in a cross shape, and a yellow one set in two bars. As she was reading, three woman entered the room. Two appeared to be around 20, one with long salmon hair, the other with short greenish-hair. The last one appeared to be around nine, but the skulls on her clothing and her stance and posture indicated wisdom beyond her years.

"Vita, Shamal, Signum, It is good to see you, how are you?" asked the girl.

"We just came to check on you, how are you feeling?" asked Shamal, the woman with green hair.

"Good, I'm-" Hayate stopped mid-sentence, "Signum…" she said with a warning tone.

The salmon-haired woman winced at what she knew was coming, but the bruise on the side of her neck was unmistakable, even though she did her best to cover it up.

"_What have you been doing?!_" snapped Hayate.

"Nothing…" muttered the red haired girl under her breath.

"Obviously _something_!" nearly shouted Hayate.

"Signum, uh, _tripped…yeah,_" stuttered out Shamal, her easy ability to lie failing at the look of rage on Hayate's face.

"Tell me…_now_," growled Hayate, Shamal visibly swallowed and backed away from the furious brown-haired girl.

"We…" began Vita, but then Hayate interrupted her, "don't tell me, you wouldn't tell me the truth anyway, so I'm _ordering_ you to tell me what happened."

The Wolkenritter's shoulders slumped, and Shamal let out an audible sigh, "We were collecting linker cores for the book of darkness again," she answered quietly.

Hayate was silent for a few seconds before answering, "And whose linker cores did you collect?"

"Two Dragons, and a Sky Wyrm," responded Signum.

Hayate sighed and sunk lower in the bed, "I wish you guys would tell me when you did stuff like that."

Vita perked up somewhat, "so you're not mad?"

"No, I'm _furious_ with you," Hayate harshly replied, "but you can be honest with me, as far as I know, filling the Book harms no one just, tell me when you do, I worry about you."

"We're sorry Hayate…" answered Shamal, "we really are."

"Its fine, Signum, have that bruise looked at," said Hayate, her harsh tone fading somewhat, "now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, yes…"

**Uminari City Park**

**The Next Day: 0600 Hours Local Time**

"...XCIX…C…"

A girl was standing alone in a park, which would not be considered _odd_ normally, however, this young girl, whose name was Nanoha Takamachi, had a glowing circle rotating underneath her, and was moving her arms in motions related to the movement of a small pink sphere floating in the air above her. The sphere was revealingly impacting a can of orange soda, sending it further into the air with each hit.

"CI…CII…"

The girl brought her arm to the side in a sharp motion, ramming the can towards a trash can on the other side of the park. The can flew towards the can, hit the rim…and fell on the ground. The girl let out an exasperated sigh, walked over to the trash can, and threw the soda can into the bin.

[It's okay, my master,] stated the small red Jewel lying on the girls coat.

"Thanks Raising Heart," replied Nanoha, picking the gem up and putting it around her neck. She then turned, and walked off towards her school, preparing to start the new day.

(Authors Note:

Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm going to stop this to put a timeline together to show what the flip is going on here, I know my timeline is all over the place, but this is the timeline of what has happened so far. Note that there isn't really any calendar for this one, so let's assume that it starts on the New Calendar date of 0056, Nanoha, Yunno's, Hayate, and Harry's birthdates, which by inference, is the Earth year 1980. I will be going by the New Calendar years for this one, and the Earth months, this just makes it a bit easier for me. It's very simple to figure out the Earth year since you have a reference point, if you guys need me to, I will put in the Earth years.

0056 –

March 15 – Nanoha Takamachi is born.

June 04 – Hayate Yagami is born.

? – Yunno Scrya is born.

? – Fate Testarossa is born (Officially)

July 31 – Harry James Potter is born

October 31 – Harry Potter's parents are murdered by the Dark Lord Voldemort, the same day, Harry Potter is left on the front steps of the Dursley Household.

November 2 – Harry Potter is not accepted to the Dursley Household and given to the Uminari Local Orphanage, Japan.

0057 –

June 04 – Harry Potter and Hayate Yagami meet.

0062 –

August 25 – Offical Adoption of Harry James Potter and Hayate Yagami by a man by the name of Ollister (Gil Graham)

0065 –

September 2 – Surrogate parents Aria and Lotte and pulled out of the Yagami-Potter household by Gil Graham

? – Jewel Seed Incident

September 7 – The Book of Darkness is formally activated

September 18 – Chapter 2

And there's the timeline, hope that helps anyone who was slightly confused about the whole thing, I was… was anyone confused? Anyone? DID I JUST TYPE THAT FOR NOTHING?!)


	4. Chapter 3: Bloody Book

(AN: Before I begin, special thanks to Xamusel and a Guest user (whoever you are) for pointing out mistakes in the timeline for me, the changes have been made to the timeline, although it isn't something I'm going to keep updating or anything. Also, I'm going to provide an actual date now, in the same format as the timeline, this helps me more with long range story arcs.

In other news, I realized that this story has a major typo, know what it is? The "L" in Light, it should be "N", that's right, the actual title is Knight of the Night. I don't know whether I'm going to keep this name or not, but anyway, when chapter 4 goes up I may change the name.

As always, please Rate and Review my silly little story, and I hope you enjoy it.)

**Chapter 3 –**

**Seishou Elementary School**

**September 20, 0065 :: 1:00 AM**

"Nanoha-chan!" waved Alisa from the side of the courtyard, sitting next to her was Suzuka.

"Suzuka-chan, Alisa-chan," smiled Nanoha, who sat down with her friends, unwrapping her lunch.

"You know," said Suzuka, "I haven't seen Harry around recently, ever since Hayate was checked into the hospital."

"He's been doing his school work at home and caring for Hayate, I saw him last week and he's doing well," replied Nanoha.

"Ah, so how is Hayate doing?" asked Alisa.

Nanohas face fell a little, "Hayate's doing well, the doctors at the university say she could come back to school if her condition didn't worsen."

"That's good to hear," said Alisa, "I hope they get to come back soon, both of them."

"So do I."

"Anyway, Nanoha-chan, how is Yunno doing? That ferret of yours," asked Suzuka.

Nanoha froze, "Yunno…uh, yeah, he's doing fine, why are you asking?"

"Well, we just haven't heard much about him recently," answered Alisa.

"Well, he's doing fine," stated Nanoha in a way that provoked no more questions.

"Well, okay." Shrugged Alisa, who went back to her lunch.

Nanoha internally sighed, 'at least they didn't push it,' she opened her lunch, and listened to her friends conversation with a slight smile on her lips.

**Uminari University Hospital**

**Same Day :: 5:00 PM**

"So you're saying she should be able to return to school soon?" asked Harry.

"As long as her condition doesn't worsen, she should be fine to return to school," Responded a female doctor, "after all, her education is important."

"That's good to hear," said Shamal walking into the room.

"Shamal-san," replied the doctor, "I trust one of Hayate's nurses have told you the news by now?"

"Yes they have, I'm just here to pick up Harry" replied Shamal, "thank you for taking care of Hayate like this, now, shall we Harry?"

"Yes," replied Harry somewhat more energetically.

Shamal thanked the doctor once again and made her exit with Harry, all the time thinking, 'If we keep up the rate of linker cores we have right now, Hayate _will_ be able to return to school soon, she will…'

The pair passed through the halls of the university hospital, coming to a door, Room 626, a turn of the knob and the door opened, revealing Hayate, lying on a hospital bed, reading a manga silently.

"Hayate…" spoke Shamal, "How are you?"

Hayate looked up from her manga, "I'm good," she replied absently, "what's the news?"

"They've released you," said Shamal, a tad impatiently, "it's time to go, Hayate? Are you listening to me?"

"What?" asked Hayate, still riveted on the manga.

"Oh, lord…" sighed Shamal, Harry raised his eyebrows, and gave a cough which made Hayate look up from her manga and say, "yes?"

Shamal rolled her eyes and gestured to the door, "can we go now?"

"What? Oh, right, yeah give me a second," Hayate scooted to the edge of the bed and hopped onto the wheelchair proffered by Harry.

"Where are the others?" asked Hayate, with an expression on her face that, to those inexperienced with her, would merely suggest curiosity, but to those close to her, wasn't a question, it was a statement phrased as a question.

"Out," simply stated Shamal, giving Hayate a sly wink out of the corner of her eye, to which Hayate simply nodded.

"Okay, where are we heading?" asked Hayate.

"You really didn't listen did you?" commented an amused Harry.

"Eh, um…no," responded an embarrassed Hayate.

"we're heading _home_, _we are done at the hospital_, kapish?" stated an annoyed Harry.

"Okay, okay, jeez," Hayate waved her hand and sat back in her chair.

**Seishou Elementary School**

**September 30, 0065 :: 10:00 AM**

In a classroom, numerous second year school children stood around, waiting for the teacher to call the class to attention. The door opened, and in rolled a wheelchair, in the wheelchair, sat a young brown haired girl.

"Hayate-chan!" waved an excited Suzuka from another desk.

"Suzuka-chan," smiled Hayate, then looking to the blonde girl standing next to her, "and this is…?"

"Alisa Bannings," smiled the girl, "I assume you remember Nanoha?" she gestured to Nanoha, who was out cold on her desk.

"Yes, of course I remember her," smiled back Hayate, "she really likes sleeping doesn't she?"

Nanoha sneezed and opened her eyes, "who's talking about me?" she asked sleepily.

"We are," replied Hayate, looking at Nanoha, "it's good to see you."

"Hey, Hayate, where's Harry?" asked Nanoha, somewhat awake now.

"He wasn't feeling good, he's at home," replied Hayate, mentally leaving out the 'with Shamal' part.

**Yagami-Potter Household**

**Same Day :: 12:00 PM**

Harry gave out another loud sneeze, wiping his nose on a tissue, then broke into a coughing fit, lying back in his bed, Shamal gave him a small smile and handed him a cup of medicine, which he gulped down.

"How on earth you caught the cold during a minor heat wave, I'll never know," she shook her head, "just rest here for a little bit, I've got to go out with the others."

"Out? Or do you mean _out-out_?" asked Harry, and Shamal simply nodded, "I can handle myself," assured Harry.

"Good, I'll be back later," Shamal took her leave of the room, closing the door behind her.

Harry tried to go to sleep, but whenever he closed his eyes he felt some presence lurking near his left ear, it had been like that ever since the Book of Darkness had first activated, he lost some sleep at night, but it wasn't really noticeable. Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore and got out of bed, padding over to his small collection of books. He looked for something to read, but couldn't find anything, he had read all these books before. He stood up, and left his room, going to the door to Hayate's room, he entered with some trepidation, this was, after all, the room where they kept _it__._ Not that it was in here right now, Shamal had it. Harry looked at Hayate's bookshelf, and picked a book at random, accidentally paper cutting himself in the process.

Shaking his hand slightly, he exited the room, unaware that a small amount of blood had been left on the shelf in the process. He returned to his room, lay on his bed, and began to read. A few hours later the knights returned, slightly bruised, and all went to their respective rooms.

Shamal stopped in Hayate's room, sliding the book into its spot on the shelf, not noticing the small smear of blood against the dark wood. Once the book was alone, it began to glow ominously, then the small amount of blood began to disappear, as if being absorbed by the book. The drop shrank and vanished, leaving no indication of what took place at all.

[Indizierung…] the book softly stated to itself, with a slightly more feminine tone than normal.

_Indexing…_

-‡-

AN: Cliffhanger!

…

Not really, I'm just screwing with you, I like to have chapters about 2,000 words long, and were only at 1,200! ONWARDS!

-‡-

**Yagami-Potter Household**

**November 6****th****, 0065 :: 8:00 AM**

"Harry, do you feel well enough to go to school?" asked Shamal.

"Of course, I'm fine," responded Harry testily, "It was just a cold, and I'm over it."

"Okay, as long as your okay with it," smiled Shamal.

Harry rolled his eyes, "of course I am, I just said so."

"You ready to go Harry?" asked Hayate, already in her chair at the door.

"Yeah, I'm ready, later Shamal-chan," waved Harry, who opened the door for Hayate, and closed it behind him after she had wheeled out. Harry grabbed the handles to Hayate's chair and push her down the sidewalk to Seishou, on the way, he asked;

"So how is school now that your back?"

"It's good," responded Hayate, "although it took Nanoha a while to wake up and realize I had actually returned to school, and now I have to catch up on languages, it would be so much easier if I was homeschooled."

"Well, you're not," stated Harry, "Aria and Lotte tried to home school us that one year, then they decided they couldn't handle the two of us and sent us to school instead, so you're stuck with us now."

"Thanks for that little piece of reality Harry," said Hayate as she twisted and tried to pinch Harry, who easily moved out of the way, "Anytime," he grinned back.

**Takamachi Household**

**Same Time**

In a bedroom, a cell phone began to flash, playing a alarm tone, the small pile of blankets near it began to move slightly and a questing hand knocked the phone off the side of the bed. Whoever was under the blankets groaned, reached down, and shut off the alarm.

Nanoha sat up, stretching her arms and yawning, she reaching over the side of her bed and picked up the phone, her eyes went wide as she read the timestamp, then she bolted out of bed. She managed to get completely ready in about 10 minutes, and dashed into the kitchen, wolfing down the food her amused mother set down on the table before her.

"Nanoha, don't just shove it into your mouth, you're going to choke," smiled her father, to which Nanoha slowed down somewhat, finishing the food on her plate, "while you're still here, something came for you in the mail from oversea's."

Nanoha perked up, "really?" she managed around a mouthful of toast, taking the proffered package and looking at the sender label.

"Is it another video letter from that friend of yours Nanoha?" asked Miyuki (Nanoha's Older Sister).

"Yes," answered Nanoha, '_Fate Testarossa_' proclaimed the label, another video letter from Fate apparently, "what time is it?"

"8:15" replied Momoko, still looking amused, "you should have been out the door 15 minutes ago."

The flurry of movement that immediately followed could only be interpreted as a blur, leaving a dumbfounded sister, and some extremely amused parents.

**Near the Yagam-Potter Household**

**Same Day :: 12:00 AM**

Two shady figures leaned against the shadows in an alley, they both wore trench coats and shady expressions, probably due to the 9mm Handguns holstered under each of their shoulders.

"So what's the deal with this place?" asked one of the men, who wore a black trench coat.

"Three kids, and two who look like their fresh out of college," replied the other man, who wore brown.

"How often are they around here?" asked Black.

"Never, two of the kids leave for school or something at 8:00 every morning, and everyone else leaves at 8:30, none of them return until at least 4:00 every night."

"Alright, we wait until they come back at night, then we go in, slit their throats, and rob the house blind," stated Black.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Boss? I mean, why can't we just rob them while their away during the day?" nervously asked Brown.

"You never rob someone during the day, so many people out it would be impossible to get anything valuable out, and we don't have the time to get a truck or anything in here, so were stuck with getting stuff in the van at night," growled Black.

"Couldn't we just use the van during the day?" asked Brown.

"Are you kidding me?" scoffed Black, "We drive a white van around here during the day with children around we're going to have every cop in the city on us within seconds, they respond to that kind of shit a lot more around here than in America."

"Okay, you're the boss," gulped Brown.

"Let's go, I have a feeling we'll need some luck to pull this one off," snapped Black, who turned on his heel and headed off into the blackness.

-‡-


	5. Chapter 4: Brown Knife

AN: This is a long chapter, so sit back and have some fun, also I have chosen to keep it at T rating for the moment, but if any of you feel it is no longer T, then please state that in either a PM or a Review, thank you.

And as always, please Rate & Review my silly little story, and feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Chapter 4 – Brown Knife, Black Gun**

**Yagami-Potter Household**

**November 7, 0065 :: 8:00 AM**

Shamal was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the day when a twinge from Klarwind told her something was wrong with the alarm wards on the house. She activated her monitor on the wards, which stated that there were two humanoids that had spent conspicuous amounts of time in the alley last night. She sighed, '_probably more beggars setting up shop in the alley, __**again**_.' She decided that she would monitor the alley personally tonight to see if they came back. Shamal began distracted as Harry came down the stairs, followed by Hayate on the ramp they had to install when she was wheelchair bound.

"Good morning," smiled Hayate.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Harry.

"Always to the point I see," smiled Shamal, who turned back to her cooking, "Toast and eggs," she expertly flipped eggs onto a piece of toast, repeated the action, and placed the two plates in front of the two children, "Bon appétit," she said with a wink at Harry.

Stomping was heard and Vita appeared in the door, "Zafira detected something big, we have to go, now. Signum and Zafira are waiting on us."

Shamal nodded, "I'll be right there," Vita disappeared, "you two going to be okay?" she asked Harry and Hayate.

"We'll be fine," said Harry.

"Go," simply stated Hayate.

Shamal smiled, "Yes, Mistress," and disappeared up the stairs.

**Same Day :: 8:00 PM**

Shamal, Signum, Vita and Zafira appeared on the rooftop, absolutely exhausted, each dissipated their Barrier Jackets, Zafira became a wolf and they entered the house. They collapsed in their respective rooms, completely magically exhausted. Shamal was instantly asleep, completely forgetting about the two strangers in the alley.

**Yagami-Potter Household – Alley**

**Same Day :: 11:00 PM**

Black and Brown stood where the alley met the sidewalk, waiting for the streets to clear, a white van was parked deep in the alley, having been maneuvered over the curb earlier.

"You ready?" asked Black.

"As much I can be," swallowed Brown, expertly closing a butterfly knife and stowing it in his jacket.

The two figures moved quickly under the cover of shadows provided by a sabotaged street lamp, entering the cover of the Yagami doorway. Black removed a hairpin and quickly expertly picked the lock, smoothly opening the door and peering into the room, "clear," he whispered, drawing one of his handguns. Brown followed his lead, sliding the cartridge out to make sure it was full.

"I'll take the kids and any pets they have, you take the adults," whispered Brown. Black scowled, but did not respond.

Brown proceeded up the staircase, coming to a long hallway, he looked in each of the three rooms in the house, seeing the two young women sleeping in a bed together. Brown looked sad for a moment, _'lesbians always have the worst luck don't they?'_ he thought silently to himself. He checked the other two rooms, a laundry room and closet, he came back down the stairs, looked at black and pointed up the stairs, then proceeded to the other hallway, he came to a doorway, stained brown like all the others, and opened the door.

Inside, a girl slept peacefully on her bed, Brown approached carefully, flipping open his knife and coming close to her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, then brought the knife in a quick slash across her throat, which would destroy her windpipe, keeping her from screaming with the added bonus of a painless death, if a purple barrier had not appeared where he struck, deflecting his blade.

Browns eyes widened, then he heard an strange, almost computer like voice speak;

[Eindringlinge überprüft, aufladen Guardian System, es wurde versucht auf Masters leben, tödliche Kraft ist Greenlight,] It spoke.

_Intruders verified, recharging Guardian System, attempts have been made on Masters life, lethal force is greenlight._

Brown's eyes widened at the implication, he still practiced his German from high school. He heard a smash, then a choked scream from the other hallway, and he knew Lack (Black) had fallen, time to leave.

-‡-

Lack Brown (Black) was approaching the two women, gun at the ready, hoping that Worn had dealt with the two children by now. He came up to the bed, pointed the gun at the salmon haired woman on the right, lining up the shot so that the bullet would exit her brain and kill the woman next to her.

'_Weird hair color,_' he thought, about to pull the trigger when he realized, he hadn't primed the gun yet, cursing his stupidity, he slowly pulled the slide back, hoping it wouldn't click.

It clicked.

As soon as the small click sounded, Lack became aware of wind, before smashing into the wall of the room, forcing the air from his lungs. He forced himself onto his elbows, looking up with blurred vision, just in time to see a metallic object whistle through the air. He had barley screamed when Laevatein sliced through his throat, he choked on his own blood and died, and Signum, flanked by Shamal, had already left the room.

-‡-

Worn Black (Brown) left the girls room at a run, turning to run down to the other end of the hallway, but saw a wide eyed black haired boy standing in his way.

"Move kid," he said, "or I will shoot you," he regretfully added, but the boy seemed frozen to the spot, he couldn't have been more than 9-years old.

'_Aw hell,'_ thought Worn, he flicked the safety off his pistol, aimed, and pulled the trigger, but a shockwave from behind him threw him, several rounds fired, two entering the boys chest, and one clipping his neck, not just clipping his leg as intended.

Lying on the ground, Worn saw the boys inert body, his eyes widening, he rolled the kid over, unaware of a horrified Shamal and Signum behind him. Tears began to flow freely from his eyes, and he sobbed quietly, in between sobs he spoke, "…no…no…I just killed him…I never was going to kill anybody, I swear!" two silver packets fell from his jacket, they were both labeled 'Heavy Sedative – 8 hours.' "I knew I couldn't stop him from killing _someone_…but I thought at least…I could save _somebody_…but he never listened, he hasn't been the same since his mother died, he was always willing to go the non-lethal way before…" he broke into a fit of sobbing, then stopped, pushed himself onto his knees. He raised his pistol to his head, tears running down his face and soaking his shirt. He shut his eyes, and prepared to pull the trigger, but a hand restrained him, he opened his eyes and looked into the stoic face of Signum.

"Death will not bring this boy back, rise and atone for your sins," stated Signum, taking the gun from him and tossing it to the side, offering Worn her hand. He took it, tears still streaming down his face, and leaned against a wall, where he continued to sob silently to himself.

Hayate had watched this whole scene from the doorway, her own tears flowing down her face, when Signum stood aside, she rushed to Harry's side, gripping his cold hand.

Shamal looked into her eyes, "he's dead, Hayate."

**?**

**?, ? :: ?:? ?**

Harry opened his eyes, he was lying on a stone cold floor, looking into a sea of blackness. He sat up, looking around, and seeing nothing in the dark, just a stone floor that was barely visible. Harry held his head, '_what happened?'_ he thought, trying to remember, it was all a blur, he remembered a crash, a man, and then…black.

Harry then smelled something, it was clammy, it almost smelled like the taste of iron or steel, that you would sometimes get while eating. Harry stood up and looked at his feet, then became all too aware of the source.

His entire chest was soaked with blood, his shirt had two holes in it, also matted in blood and with frayed edges, Harry pulled his shirt up and saw two holes in his chest, they both dripped blood and if you looked inside them, you could see the remains of a rib. Harry, being a nine-year old had the appropriate reaction of any human to seeing two bullet holes in their chest. He screamed, it seemed to echo into the nothingness that surrounded him, bouncing off invisible walls, and then it just stopped. Not because it dissipated, but because the silence was louder.

The silence became a voice, "you are not dead child…" it spoke, seemingly coming from nowhere, '_not from nowhere_' Harry realized, but from inside his head. He looked up with surprise, all too aware of his blindness.

Harry spoke aloud, "am I?" he spoke sarcastically, "so I'm just in the basement we never had then?"

"You are, let's say, in my domain."

"You're domain?" asked Harry, "domain of what?"

"Even though it is technically the Night Sky, I know more control the nighttime sky as you control the tides, this is simply my section of the Book."

"The Book?" asked Harry, his eyes widening, "We're in the Book? The Book of Darkness?"

The voice sighed, "Yes, the Book of Darkness, that is not its true name though, no one remembers its true name, not even the guardians. Its true name is the Tome of the Night Sky."

"Then who are you? Since you are apparently the only one to remember the name."

"I am part of the Tome, I am the master program of the entire Tome. I am not the Tome itself, rather the program that governs the whole thing. I have no shortened name, I don't believe I was ever supposed to have a name to begin with, but for simplicities sake, you may call me Nacht."

"Okay Nacht, I have one question," asked Harry, "why the hell am I here?"

"You may want to sit down, this will take a while," sighed Nacht. Harry sat down on the now, surprisingly warm stone floor, and the air was no longer clammy, just pleasantly cool.

"I was created by an ancient race, users of magic that existed long ago, they are not particularly relevant right now, though. The Tome was created with several components, myself, the Master Program and Unison Device, the main systems, the Guardians, and a Defense System. The guardians as you know are Shamal, Signum, and Vita. They were originally mages that were absorbed into the book to act as guardians, Zafira on the other hand, was programmed into the book from the beginning."

"For many generations, the book changed hands as a general's weapon. However, when the empire fell, the defense program became corrupted. Instead of protecting the Tome while it was master less, the defense program stayed active until the book was filled, then killed its master and destroyed the planet it was on. When it was destroyed, it would eventually regenerate elsewhere and wait for another master to come and activate it, thus starting the process over."

"Couldn't you have just deleted the defense program?" ventured Harry.

"I tried to, but the defense program just declared a defensive situation, and blocked me from doing anything but maintain the guardian system, which includes speaking freely."

"Then how are you speaking with me right now?"

"By luck, I managed to come into contact with your blood, so I indexed you."

"Indexed me?" asked Harry.

"I put you under my protection as part of the guardian system, which means I could communicate with you in the event of your death."

"So you-wait, _you _sent those men here?"

"Yes," Nacht replied with a hint of regret, "I manipulated one of them into choosing this house as their next target, but fear not, he is dead."

"What was the point?" angrily demanded Harry.

"To kill you," regretfully replied Nacht, "If I had not, the Guardians would have eventually completed the book, and destroyed the planet."

"How will it help? I'm bleeding out on the floor, how would I help?" asked Harry, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You are one of the few people on the planet to possess a Linker Core, like Hayate and the Guardians. As part of my remaining jurisdiction, I can add you to the guardian system as a protector, which would let me breathe life back into your mortal body, I can send you with the knowledge to change the books programming."

"I see," slowly replied Harry, a thought occurred to him, "will this give Hayate the use of her legs back?"

"Her paraplegia is caused by the Defense Program trying to complete the book with her life force, it would eventually regenerate, restoring the use of her legs."

"I'll do it," said Harry with conviction.

"Very well, I must warn you though, there is a catch," warned Nacht.

"What is it?"

"You may have noticed something about the Guardians, all of the humans are female, the system was never intended to have another added in, and was built specifically for female mages. In order to revive you, I must build you on the template of one of them, and for that, you must become female, do you understand?"

"Just that?" Harry commented, "Small price to pay," he paused, "who are you using?"

"I was planning to use Shamal."

Harry cracked a smile, "I like Shamal."

"Do you accept?"

"Anything for Hayate," said Harry.

"Very well, listen closely," began Nacht, "To activate administrative controls, you must get Hayate to speak these words to the book, 'Administrative Controls Online,' do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Next, the book will ask for an array."

"Array?" asked Harry, "what do you mean by that?"

"This," replied Nacht.

In front of Harry, a blue star burst into life, it made a bell sound as it erupted into light, next to it a yellow sun flared into existence, making a small pop, stars of many colors, big and small began to appear around Harry, faster and faster, the small random noises a quiet cacophony at first, but then voices appeared, and the universe bloomed around him, a beautiful orchestra of bells and song and color. Harry slowly turned as he watched the whole universe unfold. As the song died away, Nacht spoke again.

"This, is the array."

Lines began to form between stars and planets, meteors and asteroids, forming an 8-pointed star, from each interior point of the star, lines were drawn from point to point. Then, from those lines, a V-shape formed, pointing up down left and right. In the center, a curved line came up, spiraled around, and formed a loop over a black hole.

"Once you have entered this, you will need to find someone with knowledge of device programming to modify the programming and either restore or remove the defense program, I would personally advise the latter."

The glow of each line intensified, and the entire pattern was burned into Harry's mind, it was all he could see for several minutes when he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, where the array had been stood a young woman, she had long white hair, and red eyes, she wore a black dress and a sad expression, in her hand she held a golden staff, topped with a golden cross.

"Kneel," commanded Nacht, Harry complied, sinking onto his right knee in front of her, but his head remained high, looking at her.

"Harry James Potter, do you accept the position of a Guardian of the Tome of the Night Sky? And the changes that come with it?" asked Nacht, her usually sad voice solemn and commanding.

Harry momentarily stopped breathing, contemplating the meaning of these words, then he took a breath, "Yes," he replied, the staff glowing ominously as he did so. Nacht nodded and tapped Harry's left shoulder with the left point, his right shoulder with the right point and his head with the top point.

"I pronounce you a true guardian of the Tome of the Night Sky, Harry James Potter, good luck," she stated, then disappeared. Slowly, the stars winked out, one by one, their song playing again and slowly fading out, and when the last star vanished, Harry went with it.

-‡-

AN: If you can't tell what the deal is with Worn and Lack's names, their anagrams of Black and Brown,

Black = Lack Brown

Brown = Worn Black

That's it, Reviews and constructive criticism are warmly welcomed.


	6. Chapter 5: Night Spear

AN: I'm sorry about what happened with Chapter 4, so yeah, on another note, what time zones are your guys in? I've been woken up at _really_ weird hours with review notifications. And because I forgot to say it last chapter, the array? Yeah, that's the story cover.

The past few days I had a little bit of half writers block, trying to figure out what Harry looks like now, eventually I gave up and looked for a character to provide a reference, I imagine that she generally looks like Mikoto Misaka (To Aru Kagaku no Railgun), but I imagine her looking more like Fate as she gets older, does that make sense to anyone?

As always, thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my silly little story, I did not ever imagine that I would get this much support and reads, thank you.

**Chapter 5 – Life Transfer**

**Yagami-Potter Household**

**November 8, 0065 :: 5:00 AM (Wednesday, for those who are interested)**

A black haired girl lay asleep in a bed, next to her Hayate had her face planted in the sheets, leaning out of her wheelchair to do so. Shamal entered the room, and leaned Hayate back in her chair, and put a blanket on her, she then exited the room and returned to the kitchen, where Vita and Signum sat quietly talking at the table.

"How are they?" asked Vita, her face an emotionless shell, but her eyes giving away her worry for both.

"Hayate's still out cold, and so is..Harry," replied Shamal, still struggling to think of the girl as the boy she knew so well.

"We still don't know what or who the child is, we don't even know for sure if that is Harry," commented Signum, "but the one thing that we can't deny is that we feel a connection to her for some reason, but we know not how."

"Do you think its telepathic?" asked Shamal, testing her own link, it felt like a sort of funny telepathic connection, like the one she felt with the other Wolkenritter.

"Probably," replied Signum, "but when did Harry ever learn telepathy? I don't think he even had a linker core."

"So what will we do when it wakes up?" asked Vita, earning a frown from Shamal.

"She's not an "it" Vita, and we'll see," stated Signum, giving Vita a look, "now about our little friend…"

-‡-

Harry awoke slowly, groaning a little, he felt like he had a small factory whirring around in his head, but that quickly passed. He pushed himself up, and rubbed his eyes, he looked to his left and saw a brown blob on a throne of black next to him, Harry remembered something and felt around the bedside table for his glasses, he found them and put them on.

The world came into focus, and he saw Hayate sleeping peacefully in her wheelchair. Harry lifted the covers, her, definitely her, but why was he wearing a dress? Harry searched the deep recesses of his…_her_ mind looking for a memory; the Wolkenritter had been wearing something similar to this when they first appeared hadn't they?

Harry lifted the covers of the bed, and slid off the bed, questing for the mirror near the closed door, what greeted her was a young girl, with relatively tame black hair, exactly the length Harry had it at. Nothing seemed different, but her skin seemed to have lost some of the minor cuts and such he had beforehand. She lifted her bangs and was surprised that the lightning shaped scar she had beforehand was completely gone, only an extremely faint bump existed to ever show that it was there.

Her face seemed, familiar, she had a passing resemblance to Shamal in some ways, generally the shape of the face. In fact, she saw small details of all the knights, and even…Hayate? Also, hints of something else, she had seen a picture of his mother from government records and she looked nothing like what she.

Harry glanced over at Hayate, who was still sleeping in her chair, but beginning to stir. Not feeling particularly tired, she left the room and slowly walked down the stairs, still adjusting to the slight change in walking.

She was about to pass the kitchen for the living room, when she felt her strange connection suddenly strengthen around the kitchen.

Hello? she asked, unaware that she had not said anything, but the connection, which had been slightly unstable and giving her a slight headache, stabilized, and she could sense something on the other end.

Come in, little one, replied a voice, which Harry took a second to recognize as Shamals.

Harry leaned in the doorway, this time her voice actually sounding, "Shamal?"

On the other side of the doorway, in the kitchen, sat the Wolkenritter, Vita had wide, shocked eyes, while Signum struggled to maintained the expression that she always had, the slight movements conveying her own shock, Shamal looked like she was going to cry. Harry was quickly pulled into a tight hug, Shamal rubbing her short hair and murmuring something unintelligible. Harry relaxed and stayed put while Shamal finished her murmurings, she held Harry at arm's length, while she stood awkwardly.

"Vita?" Shamal quietly asked, "could you get Harry a chair please?"

Vita quickly complied, sliding her a chair, which she sat in awkwardly in silence for a few minutes with them, and then finally decided to speak up, "what happened after I was shot?"

All present visibly stiffened, Shamal took a shaky breath, and said, "You were dead, we had this man in shock, he was apparently going to drug you too, even though he attempted to lethally murder Hayate. He has several mind clouding drugs in his system, not intravenously, but in his stomach, his accomplice probably gave him them, they seem to be completely off their rockers, the one in Black is dead, while the one in Brown 'appeared' at a local drug rehabilitation center earlier today. I did a scan of course, and I think the drugs may have been of magical origin, which we cannot explain. I… honestly don't know what happened."

Harry choose not to voice her information just yet, "So what about…me?"

Shamal's face lightened slightly, "about a minute after you died, you changed, you became," she made a vague gesture in Harry's direction, "that. I had no idea what had happened, but your heartbeat came back, and you, well, came back to life."

"Anything else?" asked Harry, "what day is it?"

"It's been six hours since…_it_ happened," answered Shamal.

"And I've been worried sick about you," announced a new voice, and Hayate rolled into the room.

Harry stood up, "H-Hayate," she managed to stammer out, "I-I…"

"Oh shut up," Hayate wheeled over, "Come here," and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

**Uminari City Train Station**

**Same Day :: 12:00 AM**

A train entered the station, its brake's flaring a little as the gigantic caterpillar like vehicle slowed to a halt. The doors opened, and a small crowd poured forth from them, among them a nine-year old boy. His name was Cyrus Aquilis, he threaded through the crowd, carrying nothing except a small bag.

Cyrus progressed through the crowd and made his way downtown, looking around him at all the sights around him, eventually, he found an apartment building. Picking up a key from the attendant at the desk, he made his way to the top floor, room 2535. Once inside, he found it largely empty, with a couch, a bed, a kitchen and bathroom. Basic.

Cyrus was of European descent, yes, and so where his parents, but he was born and raised in Japan, his parents had sent him out here ahead of time, they said they had gotten a local to come and check on him everyone and a while, Taka-something they said. He looked at the letter in his hand, he was due to attend Seishou Elementary School in his second year.

Cyrus was unaware of the consequences of this ancestry, it qualified him for a _very_ special school, in approximately three years.

**Yagami-Potter Household**

**Same Day :: 2:00 PM**

"So, um, 'Harry', when are you going to get some clothes?" asked Hayate to the black haired girl, who put down the glass of water she had been drinking.

"Soon, but I think maybe we should do something about that," she responded, leaning against the counter.

"Yes," replied Hayate, "clothes _are _important."

"No," Harry took another drink, "what do you think would happen if you called me 'Harry' in public, or around people we know?"

"Well, we had thought of that, but we just didn't want to bring it up until you were ready."

Harry smiled, "Hayate, this," she gestured to herself, "didn't happen by accident, I agreed to this."

Hayate's eyes widened, "why?"

"Well, that's something I'll have to tell you when everyone's around again, anyway, the point is, I need a new name."

"Well, what name? Harriet?"

Harry snorted, "Any first name that sounds like Harry will be too obvious, anyway, it's English, I was thinking maybe Japanese," she had been, she always sort of wished she had a Japanese name like Hayate.

"So you're just going to throw away the name you were given by your parents? Why don't you keep it as a middle name?" Hayate asked.

"Maybe," Ouch. She hadn't thought about that.

"So what name do you think would be appropriate?" Hayate wheeled over to the cabinet and took out some microwave noodles.

"I haven't gotten that far yet."

Hayate smiled, "how about Kyoko?"

Harry thought for a moment, "What does that mean again?"

"Mirror, I thought that might be appropriate."

Harry thought for a moment, "I like the meaning, but what about Kagami instead? Means the same thing."

"It has a nice ring to it," said Hayate, "are you going to take a middle name?"

"Well, like I said, maybe."

A few footsteps and Shamals face appeared, "Hayate, Harry, where going out, okay?"

"Yeah," replied Hayate.

"Harry?" asked Shamal, "Harry?"

Harry had frozen, all of the horrible things which would happen if they completed the book coming back to her, "No…" was all the came through.

Shamal frowned, "What?"

"Don't do it!" she shouted, her back still to them, visibly shaking.

"Harry…" began Shamal, moving closer to her beginning to reach out, but she whipped around fast, blindingly fast, grabbed Shamal's shirt and pulling her close to her.

"Don't do it!" shouted Harry, "If you do, then the planet will explode, you'll all die, Hayate will die, everyone will…" and then she burst into tears, hugging a bemused Shamal.

"Harry…" began Shamal, glancing at Vita and Signum, who had appeared in the doorway with looks of concern piercing their usual demeanors. Shamal pried her hands from her shirt, and dropped onto her knee in front of the girl, "I have a feeling something else happened," she said, looking into Harry's eyes, who nodded, "what happened?"

Harry took a breath, and began from the moment which she woke up, the mysterious voice, her meeting with Nacht, her plan, and how she had become female.

Shamal dumped herself in a chair, "that..." she began.

"would explain a lot," finished Vita.

"…Why did you do it?" asked Hayate.

"Well, I would be dead, the earth would most likely be destroyed, and everyone on it, including all of you, would be dead," replied Harry, ticking them off on her fingers.

"I… never thought that completing the book would cause something like this," she sighed, "Vita, how many pages are completed?"

"Five-hundred thirty-seven (537)," replied Vita stiffly.

"Then we have a problem," said Shamal.

"What is it?" asked Signum.

Shamal turned her head in her direction, "I know that after page six-hundred some basic maintenance functions activate, but according to Harry, the extent of the damages is extensive, we need a professional, which we don't have."

"Maybe not," responded Vita.

"Hm?"

"Remember the other night, when we, um," Vita glanced at Hayate, and Shamal winced.

"Do continue," prompted Hayate, her eyebrow raised.

"When we, um, beat up those TSAB clerks?" Hayate gave her the look, and Vita managed to mutter, "They were B rank, how could we pass it up?"

Hayate sighed, "What's the TSAB?"

"The Time Space Administration Bureau, a magic-using space faring government that prefers forced military service instead of prison time," said Signum, "are you suggesting that we seek help from them?"

"Well, yes," replied Shamal, "after all, it's probably in their interests to prevent the destruction of planets, correct?"

"Then how do we make contact with them?" asked Harry.

"Well, the easiest way would be to find someone who's a member and approach them," said Shamal, "but I have a feeling approaching them with active weapons wouldn't be viewed as friendly, and the barriers that we would have to put up to keep citizens from being alerted would probably be viewed as aggressive."

"With any luck we could pull it off," said Hayate.

"And unless anyone else has any ideas, I would say that's probably our best plan, but the question is how to find them," stated Harry.

"We only have one device capable of scanning for linker cores," began Shamal, holding up Klarwind, but she was interrupted by Harry automatically saying, "Two."

"What?" asked Shamal, lowering her hand, "out of the three devices we can use, only one can-"

"There are four of them in the room, two of which are capable of scanning," Harry interrupted again.

"How do you know?" asked Shamal, taking a look at Signum, who was rapidly looking around the room, apparently looking for this hidden device.

"You can't hear them?" asked Harry, a surprised look on her face, "the music I mean."

"What music?" asked Signum, looking at Harry.

"Harry was not trained in telepathy," started Shamal, "she may be somehow listening in on the minor telepathic emissions of devices, or she has a rare skill."

Vita looked impressed, "so what do you hear?"

"Music," softly spoke Harry, "It sounds like music at first, but if you listen closely, it..." she paused, "reforms itself into words."

"Can you tell us where this fourth one is?" asked Shamal, "or maybe what it is?"

"I'll try," Harry closed her eyes, the corners of her mouth occasionally twitching, she held out her arm, and slowly moved it around, first pointing to Shamal, then slowly moving in Vita's direction, then passed over Hayate. She stopped, and pointed at Hayate, "It's there," she said definitely.

Slowly, every head moved to look at Hayate, who looked just as bemused, Harry cracked open her eyelid and looked at Hayate as well.

"Hayate?" asked Signum.

Hayate shrugged, "you tell me, Harry?"

Harry closed her eyes again, "it's… quiet," her mouth twitched, "it's hiding, I think I can-"

[Ich bin bereit,] stated a quiet voice.

_I am ready._

Everyone present blinked, Hayate started, realized something and reached in her pocket, removing a small black, slightly rectangular shape hanging from a silver chain.

Shamal inhaled sharply, "when, did you get that?"

"It was part of her father's possessions, but since we know for a fact he was not a mage or previous owner of the book, we can assume it was planted there by someone, who is anyone's guess," stated Harry.

Hayate looked at the crystal, "what are you?" she asked it.

[Sir, der Speer der Abend Licht, Belka Gerät, intelligente Art, der aktuelle Status: herrenloser,] it said.

_Sir, the Spear of the Evening Light, Belka Device, Intelligent Type, current status: masterless._

Hayate blinked, "what is your name again?"

[Sir, zuletzt verwendet wurde von der Speer der Abend Licht, Namen auf original Aktivierung war der Speer der Nacht Himmel,] it said.

_Sir, last name used was the Spear of the Evening Light, name on original activation was Spear of the Night Sky._

"Spear of the Night Sky…" muttered Shamal, "does it have any connections to the Book, er-Tome?"

[Ja.]

_Yes_

Hayate's eyes widened, "what exactly, are those connections?"

[Ich bin die Waffe der Master des Tome, Sir.]

_I am a weapon of the Master of the Tome, sir._

"Um," Hayate bit her lip, "that would be me."

[korrekt.]

_Correct_.

"I'm sorry," said Harry, "but does anyone see why she needs anything other than the book? I thought you said it was one of these…device things."

"The book is a storage device, it's not intended for direct combat, mainly complicated spells that require use of Aria's. A long range application of Belkan magic," explained Shamal.

"Well, that should speed things up, but Hayate, you don't have any idea how to use a device do you?" asked Vita.

"Um, no," replied Hayate.

"Then it's time to learn," she smiled, turning to leave the room, calling over her shoulder, "wake up at 5 AM tomorrow, okay?"

Harry and Shamal shared a look, then simultaneously got up to leave the room.

"Now about your clothes situation…" began Shamal.

**Seishou Elementary School**

**November 15, 0065 :: 8:00AM**

"Class," began the second-year teacher, "today we are going to welcome a new student into our classroom."

Nanoha immediately perked up, wanting to see who the new arrival was, a nine year old girl entered the room, her eyes were a strange blue, almost the color of her black hair, which hung at her jaw, and she wore the standard seishou uniform, with pants underneath the skirt, like some of the girls.

"Hello," she said, bowing, "my name is Yagami Kagami."

-‡-

I made this chapter extra long because I really haven't updated in a while, I want at least a chapter a week, but if I finish it before then, it will go up, so at least one a week. Anyway, feedback and reviews are appreciated, also what do you guys think of Kagami's new name? I thought the meaning was very fitting.


	7. Chapter 6: The Darkness I

6789AN: Not much for me to talk about, but hey, early update! As always, thank you for talking the time out of your day to rate and review my silly little story. Also, would the owners of a series write fanfiction about it? I think not.

**Chapter 6 – The Darkness I**

**September 15, 0065 :: 12:00PM**

**Seishou Elementary School**

Several students stood around aimlessly, others gathered in groups and talked with friends, all were eating lunches. Kagami stood near Hayate, not listening to the animated conversation she was having with Alisa, Suzuka and Nanoha, instead, mentally listening for 'device song' as she called it. She absentmindedly fingered a small strand of hair, they had thought that it would be strange for a girl to have hair as short as hers had been, so Shamal had put a field up that encouraged rapid hair growth. They all were desperately in need of haircuts by the end of the week, during which Kagami practiced listening for devices, it was unlikely that anyone with magical talent would be near the school, but they could never be sure.

Hayate's voice broke her thoughts, You find anything?

It's silent, Kagami thought back, No song.

Abendlicht says that there are approximately nine people with linker cores in the entire city, obviously we know who six of them are.

And the other three?

They're all within close proximity of the school, in a radius of about 5 kilometers, but according to Abendicht, at least two are within a kilometer of the school.

So you're saying that they might all be students? Or teachers?

Exactly.

Kagami sat down in a chair, unwrapping her lunch and beginning to eat, considering this, Do you think any of them have Devices? she asked.

Maybe, but if they do, you should be able to sense them.

Not Really, Abendlicht was hiding from me, It was really hard to actually sense him in the first place.

Hayate looked around cautiously at the other students, completely losing track of the argument that Alisa and Nanoha were having on the subject of grades, _again._ She turned to Kagami, So anyone could be one right under our noses, we'll have to keep an eye out.

**Takamachi Household**

**Same Day :: 6:30 PM**

_[Master.]_

"Yes, Raising Heart?"

_[I am being transmitted]_

"Answer it please," Nanoha set down her pencil, and looked at the face of Admiral Lindy Harlaown, "Lindy, how are you?"

{Good Nanoha, now we both know why I called, yes?} responded Lindy, a slight smile on her lips.

Nanoha frowned, "I, uh, don't really know," she admitted, looking embarrassed.

Lindy sighed, {Nanoha, Fate's trial was today, I thought you knew that.}

Nanoha's eyes widened, and she leaned forward, "And?"

The Admiral smiled, {Fate has been acquitted of all felony's, but several smaller charges she could not be saved from, Fate has been charged to enter TSAB service as a temporary mage for about a year or so, the courts even awarded her a small check for services done during the Jewel Seed Incident.}

A smile broke across Nanoha's face, "that's great! Where is she?"

Lindy's smile fell, {That's why I'm talking to you Nanoha, Fate is being deployed, she's in debrief right now.}

"Deployed?" asked Nanoha, "where?"

{I'll get to that in a moment, we have an possible Lost Logia incident at hand,} responded Lindy, {When the garden of time collapsed, the space-time pulse masked the signature of another Lost Logia, believed to be long gone, Since then, we have had numerous attacks on TSAB mages, when we recovered them, their linker cores had almost been completely drained and they were badly beaten, whatever attacked them was dangerous enough to cause them to completely drain their linker cores from overcastting.}

"Overcasting?" asked Nanoha, "what's their current status?"

{They are still in coma's, Nineteen D-level clerks and Eight C-level mages, they completely depleted themselves of magic.}

"So Fate's being deployed on this mission?" asked Nanoha, standing up, "In that case, I would-"

{Nanoha, I knew you'd ask that,} said Lindy, a faint smile returning to the Admiral's face, {I'm afraid that it's a bit more complicated than that.}

"How?" asked Nanoha warily.

{We tracked the pulse back to…Earth,} solemnly stated Lindy, {The Arthra is in transit right now.}

Nanoha thought for a moment, _'The incident happened in April, so that means…'_

"It took you five months to track them?"

{Ah, well, yes. The attacks happened across various dimensions at first, but then something about the attackers pattern changed, and they started attacking beasts on unpopulated world's, a drone was on one, and we managed to trace their signature back to earth.}

"So, um, when do you want me to come aboard for debriefing?" asked Nanoha.

{That was debriefing Nanoha, we teleport Fate, Chrono, and Amy down in about 15 minutes, on the outskirts, they'll meet you somewhere in town-}

"That won't be necessary!" exclaimed Nanoha, standing up again and giving Lindy a salute, "May I have flight clearance Ma'am?"

**Seishou Elementary School**

**September 17, 0065 :: 8:00 AM**

A black car rolled up to the curb of Seishou Elementary, and a blond girl and a brunette got out and listened to the two other people inside the car.

"Now, remember," said Chrono, "we need both your devices to be active, if we're going to know if you're in trouble we need transmissions, don't hesitate to defend yourself if you need to."

"Hai," responded Nanoha and Fate, the door closed, and the car rolled away. The two girls shared a look, a smile, and then they were inside.

**Same Day :: 12:00 PM**

Fate slowly surveyed the courtyard the students had been allowed to eat lunch in that day, most of the students sat on the steps to the school, but a few ate out on the grounds. Fate's eyes slowly moved over the students, passing over Suzuka, Alisa, moving onto some other children whose names she didn't know, and going over Hayate and Kagami, then coming back and staying there.

The pair was unusually quiet, not talking like they usually do, Hayate was the only one actually eating her lunch, Kagami had started hers and had stopped, closing her eyes for some reason. As Fate watched, her head slowly moved around, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly, Kagami's head nodded towards Alisa and Suzuka, then pointed at where Fate and Nanoha were standing, her eyes slowly opened and looked directly into Fate's.

Fate shivered, Kagami's irises were black, totally black, not devoid of emotion, far from it, but there was something…unnatural about them.

"Nanoha…" Fate whispered underneath her breath, her eyes still locked with Kagami's, who maintained her gaze.

"I see Fate," replied Nanoha under her breath, then slowly reached out to Chrono in his temporary apartment, We might have found something…

-‡-

Kagami listened rather aimlessly for song, when something rather unexpected happened, a faint chorus of bells reached her, seemingly drifting on the wind, then another song, deep violins and brass came. Choosing to follow the latter, Kagami slowly found the source of the song, then opened her eyes right into the face of that new girl, Fate or something.

They locked eyes for a few seconds more, then broke away, the two girls murmuring quietly to themselves.

Hayate? asked Kagami, I think I found something.

And that is? replied Hayate, now looking at Nanoha and Fate as well.

There are two devices, _exactly _where Nanoha and Fate are standing, how many linker cores are near the school again?

Seven of them, so three other possible mages, at least that's what Abendlicht says, but do you think they would listen to us? I mean, aren't we technically criminals?

Kagami frowned slightly, then reached out for Shamal, I think we found something, was all she said.

-‡-

We're coming, sent Chrono, just hold on, and keep us posted.

Alright, replied Fate, and cut the link.

Nanoha and Fate shared a look, both simultaneously reached inside their clothing for their respective devices.

[Sir,] stated Bardiche, [I have a report.]

"Yes?" answered Fate.

[There are non-TSAB telepathic communications in a two kilometer radius from our current location,] he replied.

Nanoha reached out for Chrono, Chrono, they are definetly mages, according to Bardiche they are communicating with someone in the general area, two kilometers at max.

The Admiral's voice answered instead, Nanoha, Fate, I'm giving you permission to establish contact, they obviously don't want to disrupt the peace right here, so let's talk while we still can.

Yes ma'am.

"Two school children going over to eat with another two isn't considered suspicious is it?" whispered Fate

"No," replied Nanoha

"Let's go then."

The two girls picked up their unopened Lunches and ambled on over to where Hayate and Kagami where sitting, they sat down on the bench with them. Kagami and Hayate looked at them, not with a look of fear or rage, but of…relief?

"Hello," said Fate guardedly.

Hello, replied Kagami, I think you have found that it is easier to communicate discreetly this way.

In addition to allowing your friends to hear us as well, added Hayate, who looked at Fate, they _can _hear us right?

Then can now, said Fate, holding Bardiche up, believe it or not, we come in peace.

I can see that, answered Hayate, an eyebrow raised at the obviously display of weaponry, what are needed for?

Why are you two mages? asked Nanoha, Last time I checked, no one from this world was a mage, she deliberately left out the bit about her being one.

Well, let's just say we aren't really mages, not trained anyway said Kagami, So why are you here?

The presence of any kind of mage on a world that shouldn't have any, for one, Fate said giving both a hard look, also, the incident.

Incident? asked Hayate, a frown crossing her face, that's what they're calling it…

You know of it? asked a voice new to Hayate and Kagami, my name is Chrono, so what do you know?

Hayate audibly sighed, then said aloud, "Have you ever heard of the Book of Darkness?"

The book… said Chrono, It's been years since I heard that name…what's your involvement?

I don't know if you can see it, but the wheelchair isn't for show Chrono, said Hayate, I am the master of the Book of Darkness.

Fate and Nanoha both visibly stiffened and what can be assumed to be an intake of breath came through the connection, In that case, I'm going to have to take you-

No, said Kagami, and instantly a small red gem was in Nanoha's hand as well.

Not like that, corrected Hayate, We want to talk to you, but not here, how soon can you be out of here?

Right now, answered Chrono.

Meet us… Kagami shared a look with Hayate, On top of the Uminari apartment complex as soon as you can, she stood up, "see you then," and wheeled Hayate out.

"Shamal?" spoke Hayate into a cellphone, "We need to have a dentist appointment, like, _now_."

**TSAB Command**

**Same Day :: 1:00 PM**

A man sat at a desk, his hair was graying and he studied part of a mountain of paperwork in front of him, the door slid open, and a young woman poked in her head, "Gil?"

"Yes?" answered the man.

"According to our predictions, the book should be completed shortly."

Gil Graham sighed, "Alright then, prepare Durandal, we'll leave shortly."

"Hai," and the woman disappeared.

Gil sighed, and looked at a picture on his desk, it was that of a middle-aged man, with his smiling wife and child, "Let's finish this," and he stood up.

**Uminari Apartment Complex B**

**Same Day :: 2:00 PM**

On a rooftop, a light blue circle appeared, rotating slowly on the spot, inside it, four figures materialized, that of Chrono, Nanoha, Fate, and Amy Limetta.

They looked around for the people they were supposed to be meeting, but there was no one, Chrono was just getting more apprehensive by the minute, fingering the card inside his pocket. After about ten minutes, the door flew open and a breathless Kagami stood there, leaning on the door push and muttering something about stairs.

"There…behind…me…" she managed in between gasps for breath, gesturing behind her, where a salmon haired woman appeared, carrying an empty wheelchair, followed by a red haired girl. They waited a few minutes more before a green-haired woman appeared, carrying Hayate, who was set down on the chair, in her lap was a Book, its cover shining ominously in the sunlight.

Chrono had just stared at the entire performance, wondering why they didn't just teleport in, but hey, don't judge.

"So…" started Amy, "what's your story?"

"It's sort of a long one," Kagami managed.

"Uh…" Amy was technically their representative, but she wasn't entirely sure what to do in these situations, "Your names at least?"

"Shamal," said the green-haired woman.

"Signum," added the salmon-haired one.

"Vita," continued the red-haired girl, who looked no older than nine.

"Hayate Yagami," offered Hayate.

"Kagami Heather Potter-Yagami" was Kagami's elaborate introduction, which earned her a confused look from Nanoha.

"Okay… I'm Amy Limetta, this is Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa, and Chrono Harlaowen," she gestured to each in turn.

"I supposed we should start from the beginning," sighed Shamal, looking at her watch.

"Alright," Hayate took a breath, and began.


	8. Chapter 7: The Darkness II

AN: I actually found something that was exactly what I was looking for, ironically from To Aru Kagaku Railgun as well, Kagami basically looks like Konori Mii, so if I fail at describing people (and I know I will), she looks like that. As always, I appreciate it that you all take the time out of your days to review my silly little story, honestly, the feedback has been amazing, thank you.

**Chapter 7 – The Darkness II**

**TSAB Cruiser Arthra - Bridge**

**September 16, 0065 :: 6:00 AM**

"So what's the word on that meister getting over here?" asked Amy from her console.

"Not much, all we can do is wait here for them," Lindy sighed, "I don't see why we can't just meet them halfway, but command will be command."

"Sitting Ducks," commented Chrono, "I'm not sure that I like that very much."

"Chrono, only High Command knows about this case, so unless someone there has some sort of vendetta against us, we're fine," Amy sighed, "but we can't be too sure, we have no idea if someone gave her the book or if it picked her."

"Speaking of Hayate, how is she adjusting to shipboard life?" commented of the technicians, putting his feet up on his desk, earning him a hard look from Chrono.

"I believe that they are being shown around the ship and their various quarters, but as I understand, Vita has requested to room with Hayate," Lindy smiled, amused.

"I think Hayate would be just-"Chrono was interrupted by a roar, followed by a stream of alarms.

"Report!" shouted Lindy, rising from her seat.

"A blast from the crew quarters!" reported a junior technician, "some sort of spell!"

"Get security down there!" ordered the Admiral, "Chrono, get Nanoha, Fate and Arf and get down there!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" shouted Chrono, running off the bridge, S2U appearing in his hand.

Lindy hit the intercom button, "Attention all crew! This is a emergency situation! We have possible boarders in the crew quarters! I want everyone not preforming vital tasks down there _now._"

**TSAB Cruiser Arthra – Crew Quarters**

Hayate slowly came to, the world a distorted reality of different colors, the first thing she became aware of was that she was tied to a chair. She heard Kagami groan nearby, and her world slowly came into focus.

The sight that awaited Hayate was truly horrific, Vita was on the floor, her barrier jacket partly destroyed, Graf Eisen had several cracks in it and was flickering ominously. Signum had a huge gash along her own leg, and Laevatein was turned on its master, impaled through her side. Shamal was against the wall, and was broken and bruised in multiple places, Zafira slowly leaking blood beside her. All four were alive, just barely, but Kagami wasn't even there.

"I see you're awake."

Hayate rapidly turned her head around, looking for the source of the mysterious voice, but found nothing.

"Don't bother, you wouldn't find me anyway."

Hayate listened to the source of the voice and realized that it wasn't telepathic, in fact, the speaker was right…behind…her. Fail.

"I see you have found what happened, this is what happens to those that do not complete the Book, and now they shall complete it."

Hammering began behind the door, but a protective circle appeared, holding back the onslaught of security mages.

"Now," spoke the strange voice, "Take them."

Hayate couldn't figure out what he meant, but then her heart dropped into her stomach as she saw the Book floating above Vita, "You wouldn't _dare_."

"Tis' the price for not completing the Book, now watch your friends complete the Book, _themselves_."

[Sammeln,] the book opened and began to glow.

_Collecting._

"Stop!" shouted Hayate, pulling feebly at her binding's.

[Sammlung wird abgebrochen...] confirmed the Book, the glow vanishing.

_Operation will be aborted…_

"What?" the man seemed confused, "do what you wish to! Steal their cores!"

[Sie haben keine Berechtigung zum Überschreiben von Herrin,] stated the Book, [Nicht weiter zu versuchen zu umgehen oder sie beendet wird.]

_You do not have the authority to override commands issued by mistress, do not continue to do so or you will be terminated._

"Fine," the voice moved to Hayate's ear, "Absorb them or I will kill them myself."

"What's the point?!" retorted Hayate, "they wouldn't want me to use their energy to kill myself and destroy the rest of the Earth!" she turned to her captor, meeting a masked face.

"Then how about I kill your little friend here?" the man held up a bound and struggling Kagami, who was rapidly shaking her head.

"No," Hayate grit her teeth.

"Fine then," the man grabbed her shirt, "why don't you die for them instead?"

Several seconds passed, Hayate calmly started into the man's masked face.

[Sammeln,] started the book again.

_Collecting…_

"Good girl," the man dropped Hayate, who twisted and fell to the floor, facing towards Kagami. What was going on? She hadn't ordered the book to do anything, then she saw the look on Kagami's face, and a sentence entered her mind, a simple sentence, describing a plan, which caused Hayate to smile.

-‡-

Kagami watched the man stroll over to the fallen Vita, picking her up and holding her in front of the Book, struggling to keep her hold on it. She was sure that it shouldn't be that easy for her to control the book, maybe Nacht was helping her?

The Book was glowing in preparation to absorb a linker core, the general idea was to get it to absorb the man's linker core instead, if he could somehow resist it, well, they were screwed.

The man walked towards the Book, which shined brighter as he got closer, a piercing whistle broke the silence and the man keeled over, brought to his knees. His form flickered and dissipated, revealing a woman of about twenty, with…cat ears?

Surprised, Kagami released her hold on the Book, which fell to the floor and clapped shut. The protective circle holding back the door flickered and dissipated, allowing Nanoha, Fate, Chrono and Arf to enter the room through the door, which had been melted long before the circle failed.

Chrono kneeled behind Kagami, releasing the binds on Kagami's arms and feet, and pulling the gag free, and she shakily got to her feet. Arf was crouching near their attacker and Nanoha and Fate were shouting for medical, Hayate was next to Vita, her hand on the Iron Knights shoulder.

The effort finally caught up to Kagami and she passed out from exhaustion, falling to the floor.

**TSAB Cruiser Arthra – Medical Bay**

**September 17, 0065 :: 4:00 PM**

Kagami woke up, suddenly opening her eyes to a world of blurs, except two squares of focus, it took her a second to realize that it was her glasses, which she picked up and put on. She sat up in the bed that she was in, and took a look around.

It was like a traditional hospital room, except it was meant to host a lot more than one person, at least twenty beds lined the walls of the room, three of them had shapes under the covers. A small crowd of people were gathered around one of the beds, their heads turned in her direction.

Kagami rubbed her eyes, "G' morning," she gave a wry smile, "how are they?"

"They will be fine," said one of the medical officers from next to Kagami, causing her to jump, "you, on the other hand, seemed to have drained about half of your linker core."

"Oh," Crap. So it wasn't that easy.

"I believe Johnson is being too direct," said Lindy, "you'll be fine, please, join us."

Kagami lifted the covers, surprised to see that she was wearing the same clothes, even shoes, and joined them beside a bed, where that woman from earlier slept, "who _is _she?"

"Aria Liese," replied Chrono, "Familiar of one Gil Graham, also my combat instructor."

"Gil Graham also has ties to the last Book of Darkness incident," commented Lindy, "from which my husband, Chrono's father, lost his life in."

"I never knew that Gil would get himself involved in this," sighed Amy, "I always thought that he had gotten over the Book of Darkness incident."

"Apparently not," Lindy sighed, "alright, Chrono, please go to Main Command and put Gil under arrest, take a squad with you if you want to, I have a feeling he won't give this up easily."

"Yes, ma'am."

**Uminari City**

**Same Day**

"Aria's been captured, but she says she might be able to get out," stated a cat-based familiar to a video screen, easily differentiated from her sister by her shorter hair, "should I proceed?"

{Immediately,} responded Gil from the screen, {if the crew has any sense, then they will abandon ship, otherwise, they would have been Maytr's anyway.}

Lotte cut the link and held a card in the air, activating an illusion, forming the image of a masked man around her. She held out a blue and white card, which morphed in her hand, becoming a white staff.

"Drop your weapon," Lotte froze.

"I saw everything, drop the illusion, Liese."

"I was given an order," Lotte growled, a card flicking into her hand from the sleeve.

"If you do not attack, you may be able to plead in your defense," the voice was young, female, also…familiar.

Lotte whirled around, prepared to strike, and came face to face with an unarmed and grinning Kagami, she smiled, "got you."

A staff struck her in the back, sending her flying, a yellow bind wrapping around her limbs, Durandal falling from her grasp. Outsmarted by nine-year olds, just great.

Kagami walked over to where Durandal had fallen, partially embedded in the metal railing, she took the hilt, put her foot against the railing and yanked out the silver and blue device. The device glowed briefly and opened its vents, ejecting huge gouts of steam.

"What on Earth was she going to cast?" Kagami looked at Fate, who shrugged.

"I don't know, If I had to guess, It would probably be a freezing spell from the color scheme."

Fate looked to the sky, Alright Amy, we got her, get us out of here.

**TSAB Cruiser Arthra – Engineering Bay**

**September 19, 0065 :: 2:00 PM**

"I do believe we're ready," announced Mariel Atezna, head of the Precision Engineering Section of the TSAB, "Hayate? Kagami? If you would?"

"Alright," responded Hayate, giving Kagami a side look, Kagami kept reaching inside her jacket, feeling the silver card that was contained in there, the Book was on the table, surrounded by various instruments.

Hayate cleared her throat, "Administrative Controls Online."

[Zugangsschlüssel bitte,] stated the Book.

_Passkey please._

And suddenly, the Milky Way was in the room with them, while the others looked around in amazement, Signum's impassive mask actually breaking into a look of wonder. Kagami was the only one who was capable of cognitive thinking, going around the room, tapping various stars, drawing invisible lines between them, finally ending with the sigil drawn by Nacht earlier. Lines appeared where she had indicated, glowing extremely bright in the air for a second, then suddenly gone.

[Administrative Kontrollen Online,] stated the book

_Administrative controls online._

It took them all a second to recover before Hayate spoke up again, "could you please accept this software patch, please?"

[Natürlich, Herrin.]

_Of course mistress._

Mariel silently tapped a few key's, sending the basic software patch she had created for the Book.

[Empfangssystems Update...

Empfangen.

Update wird initialisiert...

Vollständige...

Neu-Initialisierung System's...

Online, Patch abgeschlossen,] stated the Tome of the Night Sky, a now distinctly feminine tone to its electronic voice.

_Receiving System's Update..._

_Received._

_Initializing Update..._

_Complete..._

_Re-initializing System's..._

_Online, Patch Complete._

**Seishou Elementary**

**February 10, 0066 :: 10:00 AM**

Three girls walked towards an elementary school building together. One had black hair chopped straight at the shoulders, black eyes, and square glasses, another with brown hair, blue eyes, and hair decorations. The third was a brunette, her hair in two pig tails, with blue eyes. As they were walking into the building, a blonde girl caught up with them, walking beside them into the building.

-‡-


	9. Chapter 8: Ice Knight

AN: I feel obligated to upload an extra chapter this week because I was late with the last chapter, and admittedly it was sort of rushed. As always, thank you for taking the time out of your day to review my silly little story, constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Chapter 8 – Ice Knight**

**Seishou Elementary**

**November 20, 0067 :: 12:15 PM**

Nanoha, Kagami, Hayate, Alisa, and Suzuka ate their lunches, passing the time, and talking about whatever happened to come to their minds.

Where's Fate? asked Kagami.

Today happens to be Fate's combat mage exam, Nanoha replied.

"So do you guys have any idea when Harry's going to get back?" asked Suzuka aloud, Kagami froze.

"Harry…" Nanoha said slowly, "isn't he still over in Tokyo for cancer treatment?"

"Yeah…" Kagami's response was equally slow, they had told Alisa and Suzuka that Harry had been diagnosed with an early form of Leukemia, and relocated to Toyko for treatment.

Any Ideas? Hayate asked over telepathy.

I'm already talking to Lindy, Nanoha replied, Hold on.

"I heard… that he might be coming back soon…" came Hayate, pausing slightly at 'he'.

Okay, said Nanoha, We have authorization to tell them, Lindy seems to think that one may be one of the unidentified mages. So our orders are to get them somewhere private and tell them.

"Isn't Harry supposed to call us tonight?" immediately asked Hayate.

"Actually, yeah," Kagami turned to Alisa and Suzuka, "Do you guys want to come over and talk to him? I'm sure it would cheer him up," she winced slightly on 'he'.

"Um, sure," replied Alisa, slightly weirded out, she glanced and Suzuka, "you?"

"Yeah, I'd like to talk to Harry," Suzuka smiled, "I wonder how he is?"

Just fine, quipped Kagami.

**Yagami Household**

**Same Day :: 6:00 PM**

A knock came at the door, "Come in!" shouted Hayate down the hall, making a small motion to flick the lock open. The door opened and Alisa and Suzuka entered.

"Suzuka, Alisa," Kagami stepped into the room, "It's good to see you after all this time."

"Eh?" asked Alisa, "It's only been, what? Three hours?"

"I think your confusing them, Kagami" interjected Hayate, "Suzuka, Alisa, meet Kagami Heather Yagami-Potter or, Kyoko, as Fate seems insistent on calling her."

"Yagami-Potter?" asked Suzuka, slowly connecting the dots, "so you're a relative of Harry?"

"You could say so," smiled Kagami knowingly.

"No, wait," Alisa, getting to the point faster, "you _are_ Harry, aren't you?"

"They got that one fast," commented Hayate, retreating into the kitchen, busying herself with dinner.

Alisa and Suzuka stood there in shock for a little bit, but Alisa shook herself, and flipped Kagami's skirt, "W-what the hell was that for?!" she stuttered out, red as a beetroot.

"Okay," Alisa grabbed Kagami's blouse, "what the _hell_ did they do to you?"

"Who?" asked Kagami blankly.

"The Hospital, of course! The one that you were checked into in Tokyo?!"

"I was never checked into a Hospital!" Kagami said, calmly prying Alisa's hand off her, "just, sit down, and I'll explain, come here," she disappeared around a corner, then looked back, "Alisa, I meant in the kitchen, not in the hall."

"You _said _to sit down."

**TSAB Cruiser Arthra – Medical Bay**

**November 23, 0067 :: 4:00 PM**

"So what are the results, Doctor?" asked Nanoha, looking through a window into a checkup room, where Alisa and Suzuka were finishing their health examinations.

"The two are mages, there's no doubt about that," the female doctor brought up the database provided the medical computer, indicating two columns, "they're healthy, and both have linker cores in the AA-S range, not surprising, considering they're from earth."

"So how many mage's do you think earth has possibly?" asked Kagami, a frown briefly crossing her face.

"Well, with the ratio we have right now," the doctor brought up another data base, "we have a ration of about five mages to about one million, we can predict about three thousand potential mages total, most of which would be F or lower, leaving about 145 unknown mages of possible C+ power in their natural state."

"So not enough to be worth administration?" asked Fate, her face serious.

"No," confirmed the doctor, "but enough to possibly require observation.

"Hey, Nanoha?" the door to the bay opened, and Alisa, and Suzuka entered, each held a black and white card in their hand, "what are these?"

Kagami glanced at the doctor, "they're being trained?" she asked, surprised.

She shrugged, "Admiral's orders."

"What model?" asked Hayate, curious.

"Uh," Alisa, shrugged, "I dunno."

[ST-7 Storage Series] quipped the card, flashing briefly, Alisa gave it a look, she stopped being surprised when Yunno turned into a ferret.

"Did they agree to this?" asked Nanoha, a worried look crossing her face.

"As far as I know, yes," Lindy entered the bay, "I finished speaking to your parents, and they give you full permission to enter the transfer program, leaving immediately."

"Do you two know what this kind of training entails?" asked Fate, amused.

"Lot of exercise and math, they said," replied Suzuka, "but, math?"

"More than you could possibly imagine."

**Arthra – Training Bay**

**Same Day**

"Okay, Kagami, I want you to _concentrate_."

Chrono was pacing around Kagami, who sat on the floor cross-legged, her eyes closed in concentration, Chrono continued to pace around her.

"Focus on where you want the energy to manifest, where do you want it to manifest?"

Kagami didn't respond for a second, "in my hands."

"Good."

A small blue light began flickering in Kagami's hands, slowly increasing in intensity.

"Now what do you want it to do?"

The question rang in her mind, what did she want to do with it? The only thing she could do.

"Convert it."

"Then do so."

The glow began to die out, and ice began to form on the floor around her, and she simply fed the mana conversion the energy she had accumulated.

"Kagami, _stop."_

Kagami opened her eyes, and was greeted with a wall of ice encompassing her from all sides, she saw Fate's blurred shape move behind the sheet of ice, and the ice wall was shattered, melting under the force of her swing.

[Assault Form,] stated Bardiche, the energy blade dissipating.

"Here," Fate reached out a gloved hand, pulling the dark haired girl onto her feet.

"That was…impressive," commented Nanoha, who gave Kagami a look, "how much did you exactly put into that?"

Kagami shrugged, "just a little."

Chrono was about to give his opinion when the bay doors opened, and Alisa and Suzuka entered, wary of the spear headed staffs they carried, carefully pointing them away from themselves.

"Ah, Suzuka, and Alisa, how nice of you to join us," Fate smiled at the confused girls.

"So," Chrono immediately gestured them over, impatient to start, "what have they taught you? And please stop doing that."

"Nothing," said Alisa, "Doing what?"

"That," Chrono pointed to the staff's they were carrying, "those aren't firearms you know, they won't do anything unless you actually cast a spell."

"Riiight," responded Alisa, unconvinced.

"I think what Alisa is trying to say," interjected Suzuka, "is that they told us that magic was very close to math and computer programming, which doesn't really make much sense."

Chrono sighed, "Alright, sit down and I'll explain the basics, Kagami, go and practice with Fate for a little bit."

Kagami nodded, then looked at Fate who shrugged, "let's try a mana blade again."

This had be going on for about six months now, every day, Kagami would run a mile before school, then train with Chrono and Fate for a few hours, then she had to go home and do homework, which she really had no problem with.

Much to Vita's chagrin, she was learning Mid-Childan, although Signum had taught her the basics of Ancient Belkan, not that she got to use it much. Gil had been relieved of all the serious charges, and had given her Durandal, saying that maybe it was a sign that she had an ice-type mana conversion affinity. The TSAB Engineering Techs had said that if she wanted a Intelligent Device, they could install an AI on Durandal, or commission a intelligent device for her, she was supposed to give them her answer tonight.

According to Nacht, who had recovered from the loss of the Defense Program, her ability to communicate with AI was a rare skill derived from the Ancient Belkan system, which she called "Aurora Song".

Nacht also called her something in Belkan, when she asked Vita what she meant, she told her that Nacht had called her "Knight of the Aurora."

**TSAB Main Office – Engineering Division**

**December 6, 0067 :: 2:00 AM**

"Alright," said one of the Engineering techs, handing Kagami a flattish, rectangular dark blue gem, "Take good care of it."

"Okay," Kagami nodded breathlessly and nearly ran out of the room. She met the others down at a fountain at the front, lightly jogging up to the others, at the age of eleven, she was unusually fit from hours of running and training, and even though she was one of the knights, she was still aging for a reason even Nacht couldn't explain.

The others greeted her, and they proceeded to a training pitch, Nanoha and Fate activated their devices and rose into the air.

"I think I'll go with Schwertkreuz today," announced Hayate, activating the Tome and following Nanoha and Fate.

[Sir?] asked the gem Kagami held, [Deformation Mechanism is standby.]

"Okay," muttered Kagami, holding the gem out in front of her, "Polarlicht…_Set Up!_"

[Drive Engagement.]

The others watched in silence as the light faded, revealing…no one.

[Artic Rain,] said a voice above them, and they all looked up to see a hundred blue shots rain down on them from above, which they barely managed to avoid.

"Alright, who taught her Flash Move!" Shouted Hayate, looking above them to see a grinning Kagmai in her barrier jacket, holding a black and silver staff in her hand. Her barrier jacket was as unique as anyone else's, a black sailor fuku with a trench coat and beret, something that no one expected from someone who used to be a boy.

"Shall we begin?" grinned Kagami, raising her spear.

The others shared a look, then remembered they were on teams and separated, Kagami and Hayate versus Nanoha and Fate. This was gonna be fun.

**Yagami-Potter Household**

**Same Day :: 11:00 PM**

"That was exhausting," Nanoha groaned, flopping onto their couch.

Fate sighed, stifling a yawn, "for someone who was practically hyperactive a few minutes ago, you're tired."

Kagami yawned, then flopped down in a chair, "you can crash here if you want to, I don't think Shamal would mind very much."

"No, we couldn-"a small metal clang was heard from the hallway.

"Mail?" Hayate stumbled into the hallway, and came back to the room, holding three letters in her hand.

"Let's see… 'To Hayate Yagami, Uminari City, Japan'" she read off of one of the letters, "Nanoha Takamachi, Uminari City, Japan," she looked at the last letter, "Harry Potter, Cupboard Under the Stairs, Number Four, Privet Drive, England…Delivered by Proxy to Uminari City, Japan…" She looked up, and then handed out the letters, opening hers.

Kagami opened the letter and began to read slowly aloud, unfamiliar with some of the English words:

"_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_Mr. Potter and Ms. Kagami,_

_We understand that in these tough financial times that somethings can be expensive, which is why the letter for one Harry James Potter has been combined with the letter for one Kagami Heather Potter._

_We hope you understand,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Minerva McGonagall."_

Kagami looked up into her friends who were just as confused as she was.

"The term starts on September 1st…" Hayate looked up, "they sent it late, we were supposed to be there _last_ month."

"And how come Fate didn't get one?" complained Nanoha, holding up her own letter.

"I don't…wait," Hayate reached into her letter, taking out yet another two sheets of paper, "yes they did."

"If they wanted to save postage, they could've just put it all in one letter," pointed out Kagami, "do these people even know how the postage system works?"

"Apparently not," frowned Hayate, "Do you know how to get a letter back to them?"

"There's no return address," said Nanoha, looking at the back of her own letter.

"I need to ask Lindy about this," Kagami said, pointing to her own letter, "Polarlicht, could you open a line?"

[Of course, Sir,] the gem flashed, and a video screen opened, showing the tired face of Lindy.

"Admiral?" asked Kagami, "Do you know what this is?"

{What is what?} asked Lindy, yawning.

Kagami read the contents of the letter aloud to Lindy, "Do you have any idea?"

{No,} replied Lindy, fully awake, {But I'm interested now, so I'm giving you permission to investigate this, rest up, and begin immediately, I'll give the school and excuse as to why your gone.}

"Yes ma'am" wearily replied Kagami, cutting the link, she turned to everyone else, "Oh joy, waking up at 8:00 _again_."

-‡-

AN: Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I've been having some slight computer problems, I'll try to update over the weekend and on Tuesday, until then, later.


	10. Chapter 9: Thestral Hair

AN: Here's the chapter that I was thinking about posting over the weekend, but didn't end up doing, as well as my normal chapter, so a double chapter basically. Speaking of which, of late I've been updating later in the week, so I think im going to make my official update day Thursday. So as always, thank you for taking the time out of your week to read my silly little story, please Review, constructive criticism is always welcome.

Also, to korat5, screw you I would like to ask you not to hate on my plot choices, stating your opinion, that's fine, but please don't do it in an offensive way.

**Chapter 9 – Thestral Hair**

**London, England**

**December 7****th****, 0067 :: 12:30 PM**

In an alleyway between two buildings, a blue circle appeared, and five figures appeared within it.

"So this is London, huh?" asked Yunno aloud, his tongue rolling a bit over the unfamiliar English words.

"Apparently," replied Fate, her accent just as foreign.

"So does anyone know where this 'leaky cauldron' place is?" asked Kagami in smooth English, which earned her a few looks, "what? I get good language grades, okay? Just, start moving."

They exited into a mob, hundreds of people went about doing their daily business, shopping and working, no one said anything, but there was noise all around them. The group pushed through the throng, following Kagami, who was navigating the crowd, looking for the supposed pub.

"Hey, is that it?" asked Yunno, straining to get his voice over the sounds of construction, pointing to a small dingy black building, _'The Leaky Cauldron'_ proclaimed the sign. Some people gave him strange looks, but they pushed through the crowd, and stood on the sidewalk next to it. People kept walking by them, but they seemed to simply skip over the pub while scanning the store front.

"Weird," muttered Hayate under her breath in Japanese.

"Well," said Yunno, "this is where I leave you, good luck!" he gave a merry wave, and disappeared into the crowd.

The quartet entered the door to the pub, finding themselves in a bar filled with strangely dressed people, wearing all sorts of robes you might find in a history museum. The noise in the bar stopped momentarily at the sight of four Japanese girls, all wearing black zipper hoodies and carrying black messenger bags, provided by Lindy, but the sound resumed after a second.

"New students, then?" called the bartender, an old toothless man, who spoke with a strange accent, "come with me," he motioned for them to follow him, leading them to a bricked backroom.

"Here you go," the man tapped several bricks on the wall with a stick, "enjoy the show, and good luck."

The bricks making up the wall began to move around, forming a giant archway, revealing a huge alley, filled with shops of every kind possible. To the four mages, it looked sort of rubbish, but from what they'd seen it was definitely magic.

"Okay, first up…" Fate began to scan her list, "first we go to-"

"What's a Gringotts?" asked Nanoha, tapping the entry on her list.

"If the letter is right, its where we're supposed to exchange foreign currency for theirs," said Fate, scanning the page, she looked up, "I would guess they don't accept TSAB credits, who here has yen on them?"

"I think Lindy opened an account under one of us for this," said Kagami aloud, "I would guess it would be either me or Fate."

"You think they could check?" asked Hayate.

"Most likely," shrugged Kagami, "we'll find out anyway, let's go."

The group slowly made their way through the crowd towards the large marble building which was supposedly the bank, if it wasn't, they could probably get directions anyways. The doors opened upon their approach, showing them the interior of a huge room. While it was still busy, it still had that quiet feel that professional operations always had, manning the various tellers desks were strange creatures with long noses and hooked fingers.

"Neat," was all that Hayate could manage.

They approached one of the teller's desks, manned by one of the strange creatures, without waiting for them to speak, it said, "Muggle or Wizard?"

"What's a Muggle?" asked Nanoha.

"Muggle," sighed the creature, then it held out four sheets of paper, some quills and a needle, "prick yourself and drop some blood on the paper, or just sign your birth name, either way works."

Nanoha took the proffered paper and quill, signing her name, Hayate followed suit. After a moment of brief conversation, Fate and Kagami pricked their fingers and let drops of blood fall on the sheet of paper.

Instantly the paper filled in with information, stating current fund reserves, vault numbers, inheritance dates, and so on. They handed the papers back to the creature, who looked somewhat surprised, "Two half bloods, one pureblood, and a muggle, alright then, follow me."

"Half-blood? Pureblood?" asked Hayate, but it ignored her.

The creature came out from behind the desk, revealing himself to be shorter than Hayate, they followed him through several halls until they came to a minecart, "Griphook will take you from here."

Another creature came up, entering the cart, motioning for them to join him. The cart began to move of its own accord, moving through increasingly swerving tracks, they were unaffected, flight training had made them used to that.

"Yagami Hayate, transfer from Japan, Vault 1781, Half-blood," stated Griphook, holding out a key to Hayate, "accumulated Japanese benefits still apply, a sum of 200 galleons, 300 sickles, and 500 knuts have been deposited into your account."

Hayate inserted the key in the tiny lock, then opened the door, revealing a small vault filled with gold and silver coins. Hayate closed her gaping mouth and looked back at the others, mouthing 'holy crap' at them.

"You may withdraw up to 100 galleons, 100 sickles, and 150 knuts each year until legal age," added the goblin, producing a small leather bag and handing it to Hayate.

"Exactly how much is one of these galleon things worth in Japanese Yen?" asked Hayate, slowly filling the bag, which turned out to be much bigger on the inside.

"Well, a galleon is worth approximately five British pounds, which is approximately 630 Japanese Yen, the sum total you may withdraw is approximately… 71251 Japanese Yen."

"Some benefits," said Kagami, eyebrow raised.

"No kidding," said Hayate, raking the vault with her eyes, then filled the bag with 50 galleons, and 50 sickles.

"Next Vault," announced Griphook, and they rejoined the group waiting on the cart, and a sort run later, they stopped in front of another vault, "Takamachi Nanoha, transfer from Japan, Vault 6516, Muggle Born, same benefits."

After Nanoha had gathered her own sack of coins, the cart sped down to another vault in the same hallway.

"Harlaown Fate T." announced Griphook, "Japan based account, Vault 6936 and Vault 7167," he pointed down the hall, "Pureblood."

Kagami sighed, "Please tell us _exactly_ what pureblood, muggleborn, and half-blood means."

Fate looked surprise, "Pureblood?" she asked.

Griphook looked slightly miffed, "Purebloods have two magical parents, Muggleborns have no magical parents, and Half-bloods have one magical parent."

"I see," said Fate, that made sense considering that her father was most likely a mage, she opened her vault and quickly gathered some coins, "so what about this Vault 7167?" she asked, tripping slightly over some of the words.

"Let's see…" Griphook removed a piece of paper from one of his pockets and studied its contents, "Vault 7167, Family Inheritance Vault, no specifics, but it ran in your family apparently," he shrugged, "your adoption is being processed for approval over here, so it's your choice right now."

"Let's see it then," said Fate, and they took the cart to another hall of vaults.

"No key for this one," said Griphook, pointing to the door, "request by the original opener of the vault."

"Who opened it?"

Griphook took another look at his sheet of paper, "Rowena Ravenclaw, dead for many centuries."

"Hm," Fate kneeled down in front of the door, fingering a small hatch, she flicked it up revealing a small keyhole, "You said it didn't need a key."

"The records say nothing," he shrugged, "you may come back during business hours later to see about getting in there."

"Wave a stick around and see what happens," suggested Nanoha, who had seen people waving wooden sticks around in the main street.

"I don't think that would work Nanoha," smiled Fate, another cart rolled to a stop on the opposite sides of the track and as they turned to look, a soft golden light emanated from Fate's open hand into the lock, which clicked silently. The doors swung open, getting the attention of Griphook again, "how-"he stopped himself, "not my business."

Fate shrugged, and as she entered the vault, a black key appeared out of thin air, startling Fate, who barely managed to catch it.

"Wait," said Nanoha, "they locked the key…_in_ the vault?"

Fate shrugged, "I don't know," she looked about the room, which was filled with various odds and ends that looked like they were collected over the course of several lifetimes.

"Neat," commented Hayate.

"Yeah," replied Fate, "I think I'll leave this vault alone for now."

They filed back into the cart, and they stopped in a new corridor, even deeper in the cave system than the others.

"Vault 6436," announced Griphook, "Yagami Kyoko, transfer from Japan, Half-Blood, Japanese beneficiary sum and contents of received vault."

"Kagami…" sighed Kagami, "my name is _Kagami_."

"I thought you said that they made your legal name Kyoko," asked Hayate.

"Well, yes," Kagami shrugged, "anyway, what 'received' vault?"

Griphook reached in yet _another _pocket, "according to this, the contents of the Potter family vault is to be left to you, with approximate value of-"

Kagami held up a hand, "wait, wait, wait, you mean that the _Potters were wizards_?"

Griphook looked at her like she was crazy, "of course the Potters were wizards, who do you think defeated the Dark Lord? A Squib?"

"Dark Lord?" asked Hayate, interest perking her features.

"_Squib?!_" asked Nanoha with even more enthusiasm.

"I am not a history teacher," said Griphook, holding out the key impatiently, "go find it in a book."

Kagami took the proffered key, and opened the vault door, revealing a _lot _of gold coins, "don't tell me," she said before Griphook could read off the amount.

She filled her bag, and then they returned to the surface, inhaling the surface air for the first time in what had seemed like years.

"Where to next?" asked Hayate as they exited the marble building.

Fate scanned her list, "Well, we're supposed to get school uniforms first, at this 'Madam Malkin's' place, then get our text books and some other things."

"So, where is it?" asked Nanoha, looking around.

"I expect it would be right there," said Fate, pointing to the shop directly behind Nanoha.

A woman greeted them upon entering the shop, dressed in what would be assumed to be witches robes, "new students?"

"Um, yes," replied Kagami, "Japanese exchange students, this is where we can get fitted for robes right?"

"It is dear," smiled Madam Malkins, "Tell me, which wizarding district of Japan did you come from?" When they gave her a blank look, she supplied, "what city?"

"Uminari City," said Nanoha, "it's on the coast…"

"Ah, yes, this way," she led them along a hallway into a room into a dark room, she searched through several boxes, then produced four uniforms, black long sleeved sailor fukus and pleated knee length skirts, "that district requires this style of uniform," she handed each of them one of the uniforms, "now go get one of the girls to fit you."

After they got fitted for their uniforms and robes, they made their way along the alley to Flourish and Blotts, and after getting the books required there, made their way along the various shops, gathering the last of what they needed.

"Students may bring an _Owl_ or a _Cat_ or a _Toad_," read Hayate off her list, raising an eyebrow, "whatever happened to Dogs?"

Fate shrugged, "search me, but Arf's gonna be pist, I'll tell you that much."

"Whatever," shrugged Hayate, "I take it no one wants one?"

"Nope," said Nanoha

"What's next?" asked Kagami, looking at her own list.

"One Wand," read Fate from her list, she looked at her fellow mages, Their equivalent of Devices?

Maybe, replied Kagami, "Where would we get a wand?"

This got the attention of an old wizard nearby, who spoke up, "New students, eh?" he pointed at an old store front at one end of the alley, "only place to get them around here is Ollivanders, best and only place to get one," he gave a toothy grin and disappeared into the crowd.

"Helpful," commented Nanoha, she looked at her friends, "well, lets go."

A bell tinkled as they entered the shop, the tiny front room was filled with shelves and shelves that were practically overflowing with boxes. There was movement in the back room, and a wizened old man appeared behind the front desk.

"You're late by two months," he commented, "Now, which one of you wants to go first?"

"Um," said Nanoha, "I'll go first."

"Excellent," smiled the old man, who could be assumed to be Ollivander, "which is your wand arm?" Nanoha held out her left arm, and he began to measure it, then after a moment, he let go of the tape measure which kept measuring every possible thing on her arm.

"That's enough," said Ollivander, and it dropped to the ground, he removed a box from the shelf he was searching and returned to the front, opening the box and removing a wooden carved wand, "Dogwood and Unicorn Hair, Eleven Inches," Nanoha tentatively took the proffered wand and held it, unsure of what to do.

"Well, go on," said Ollivander, "give it a wave."

Nanoha moved it through the air, even though it went against everything she had be taught as a mage, the wand gave off a bang and a pot shattered.

"No," commented Ollivander, who took the wand back and went further into the shop, coming back everytime with a different wand, only to snatch it out of Nanoha's hand before something could happen.

"Cherry and Dragon heartstring," he said, bringing up yet another wand, "highly prized in Japan."

Nanoha waved something for the fiftieth time, and the wand glowed for a moment, then banged.

"Nope," muttered the wandmaker, "I have one more idea, one moment."

He came back with another wand, "Larch and Dragon heartstring, Eleven Inches," he handed it to her, as he held it, it glowed warmly and emitted multicolored sparks, "very nice," said Ollivander, "that will be five galleons, as well as twenty sickles, for the damages."

"Thank you," Nanoha blushed furiously, and stepped back.

"Well, I guess I'm next," announced Fate, stepping forward.

Ollivander took her measurements, and began bringing wands from the back of the shop. None of Fates tries produced anything like Nanoha's, but her attempts with 'Laurel and Unicorn hair, Nine and a half inches,' gave off a rather impressive bolt of lightning.

"Cedar and Phoenix Feather, Ten Inches," he handed her the wand, and the end started sparking lightly and glowed with golden light.

"Excellent, that will be nine Galleons, now who's next?"

"I'll go," volunteered Kagami, stepping forward, holding out her left arm, Ollivander took her measurements, and disappeared completely into the back room of the store.

"Pine and Unicorn hair, eleven inches, quite flexible," said Ollivander, "go on."

Feeling rather stupid, Kagami waved the stick, pointing it at one of the various lamps in the front of the shop. The wand burst into flames, Kagami yelped and dropped it, waving her hand, subtly cooling it with her ice.

"Kagami! Are you okay?!" asked Nanoha, grabbing her hand and examining it.

"I'm fine," Kagami winked and showed Nanoha her hand.

"Okay," Nanoha grinned and backed off.

Ollivander reemerged from wherever he went when they weren't looking, "Try this one, Elder and Unicorn hair."

Kagami took it, only for it to launch off deep into the shop a second later.

Ollivander went back to rummaging in the shelves, pulling out certain boxes, then putting them back, he took one box out, then looked at it again, "I wonder…" He returned to the front of the shop, "Holly and Phoenix Feather, Eleven Inches, nice and supple."

She took it, then, after some trepidation, gave it a wave. The stick gave off a shriek like a firework, then the tip exploded, the flash blinding them all for several seconds. When her vision returned, the end of the wand was relatively intact, but there was a huge scorch mark on the floor in front of her.

"Definitely not," commented Ollivander, taking the wand back from Kagami, rubbing ash off the tip, "still salvageable though."

"I'm sorry," apologized Kagami, giving him a quick bow.

"That is quite alright," said Ollivander, "happens all the time," his expression soured, "Unfortunately, I have no wands left that would exactly match up to you, I guess I must ask…" he sighed, "Gregorovitch."

"Um, excuse me," asked Fate, "who's Gredoroditch?"

"_Gregorovitch_, is a wandmaker, like myself," Ollivander said, "while I consider his work subpar, he has much knowledge of wandlore, and may be able to help you."

"Where is he?" asked Nanoha.

"Oh, just a few hundred miles away or so," said Ollivander, "one moment, I have to get ahold of him on the Floo."

The old man left the room, muttering something about flower pots. Nanoha turned to Fate, "The _Floo?"_

Fate shrugged, "search me, we'll have to ask."

Ollivander entered the room again, with another man, he was less wizened than Ollivander was, and he carried a briefcase under his arm, "To think that _you_ would be my last customer, this is truly something," he chuckled.

"_I _am not your customer, Gregorovitch, _this_ young witch is," Ollivander pointed to Kagami, "now do your work."

"Fine, fine," grumbled Gregorovitch, he looked at Kagami, "what is your name, young lady?"

"Kagami Yagami," she managed, "Kyoko if you _must_."

"Kagami will do fine," Gregorovitch gruffed, he kneeled down, and reached a hand inside his briefcase, pulling out a measuring tape. He measured her every which way, even taking her bust measurement, which made her flush bright red.

He reached into his briefcase, his hand going further than the size of the briefcase itself, he then pulled out a wand box, Kagami eyed it apprehensively.

"Cypress and Sea Serpent muscle fiber," he held the wand out, "Eleven Inches."

Kagami took the wand, it emitted a few sparks, but grew cold in her hand.

"Not close enough," muttered the wizened wandmaker, taking the wand back, "Rowan and Kelpie hair."

She waved it about, and the wand grew warm in her hand, but emitted no sparks.

"Still nothing," wondered Gregorovitch, rubbing his chin, he reached into his case, and somehow removed a metal chest from the leather. He fumbled in his pockets, removed a key, and inserted it in one of its many locks.

"You have made great sacrifices…" he intoned, slowly unlocking the first latch.

"You are not ordinary…" Second Latch.

"You are a fierce protector of others…" Third Latch.

"You have accepted death," Last Latch.

He opened the lid, any everyone stopped breathing for a moment, Gregorovitch removed a smooth, uniformly black wand, carved with various sigils, "Ebony, Eleven Inches, Pliable, Thestral Tail hair," he held it out to her, handle first, "I never thought I would meet the honored master of this wand in my lifetime," he whispered, "thank you."

Kagami took the wand carefully, her past experiences not forgotten, it grew warm in her hand, a cloud of steam shot out of the tip, and it glowed with a blue light.

Ollivander and Gregorovitch shared a look, "That will be twenty galleons, please."

"What about-" Hayate started, then a box rocketed off one of the shelves, a stream of sparks trailing it.

"Vine," said Ollivander, as if that explained everything. It didn't.

He tiredly handed 'Vine and Phoenix Feather, Twelve Inches, unyielding,' and immediately it let off a stream of sparks, as if it had been bottling them all up until now.

"I need a drink," muttered Ollivander, "Seven Galleons please."

"That was…odd," commented Nanoha as they left the shop, slowly making their way back towards the pub they had entered through, following behind a women who knew how to get back in.

"Can we get a room for the night?" Nanoha asked the bartender, a toothless man named Tom.

"Together or separate?" asked the bartender, giving them a toothless smile.

They shared a look, "Together," confirmed Nanoha.

"It will be three sickles for the night," said Tom, "follow me."

He led them to a medium sized room, with two twin beds and a table with chairs, "make yourselves comfortable, got any luggage?"

"No, this is it," said Fate, holding out three sickles, "thank you."

Nanoha sat down on the bed, holding out her hands, a keyboard appeared underneath, and she began tapping a report out on the screen.

Kagami and Fate set themselves up over in the corner, pouring over the books on Magical Theory and spells they had picked up. Hayate took out her wand and examined it, on a thought, she gave it a wave, nothing happened, then she tentatively channeled some mana into the wand. Instead of staying in the wand, like a device, the energy just dispersed out of it.

"These all have different incantations," said Kagami, "half of them don't make any sense!"

"Apparently some spells are fueled by emotions," Fate looked up from her book, "they have a section of 'math' magic, the supposedly 'magical' properties of numbers," she grimaced, "why do I not have a good feeling about this?"

"Well, does it work?" asked Hayate, picking up her wand, "gimme a spell."

"The unlocking spell, Alohomora," read Kagami, "point your wand at whatever you want to unlock."

Hayate pointed her wand at the door, "_Alohomora._"

The lock clicked and the door slowly opened, Hayate shut it, "that worked."

"So any ideas as to how this actually works?"

"No idea."

**The Leaky Cauldron**

**December 8th, 0067 :: 12:00 PM**

They woke up the next morning and dressed in their school uniforms, pulling their robes on over them. They briefly exited the pub to an alley nearby, where their trunks were teleported in off the Arthra.

They were met in the pub by a well dressed woman, "I am Professor McGonagall, I assume you are the late arrivals to Hogwarts?"

"Who told you?" asked Nanoha.

Kagami immediately said, "It was Tom, wasn't it?"

McGonagall smiled, "I will expect you in Ravenclaw, young lady. Yes, I was notified of the presence of four foreign students here, and came to get you to Hogwarts."

"Thank you, but…" began Fate, "I thought Hogwarts was far out in the country, how did you get here so quickly?"

"I used the Floo network," McGonagall frowned slightly, "it's a magical network of fireplaces, you can use Floo powder to transport yourself to your destination, if you have everything follow me."

They were led to a fireplace at the opposite end of the room, McGonagall stepped into the fireplace, "follow my lead, Hogwarts Great Hall!" She was engulfed by green flames and disappeared.

Hayate shrugged, "I'll go first," she stepped into the burning flames, "Hogwarts Great Hall!" and she disappeared in green flames.

Kagami stepped into the fire, noting the cool feel of the flames, "Hogwarts Great Hall!" the world swirled around her, and suddenly she was stepping out of a enormous fireplace in a huge hall.

"…I would like to ask you to help these students, should they be sorted into your house, catch up on the curriculum in any way possible."

They had appeared in a huge hall, the ceiling faded into the morning sky, and the air was full of floating unlit candles. Four huge benches dominated the hall, boys and girls of various English nationalities paying attention to the speaker, an ancient man his beard long enough to tuck into his belt.

"And speak of the devil, here they are!" he held out his hands in their direction, and the various students clapped semi-enthusiastically.

"Now I apologize for the suddenness of this, but we all have classes to get to, so bear with us, young ladies, can you come up here?"

With some trepidation, the Japanese girls came up to the front of the hall, and looked at the dingy hat on the stool in front of them.

"Harlaown, Fate," read McGonagall of a scroll of paper, when Fate stepped forward, she beckoned her closer, motioning for her to sit on the stool, and then put the hat on her head. Fate just sat there, feeling somewhat foolish.

Ah, you're a clever one I see… spoke a voice in her ear.

Who are you? asked Fate.

I am the sorting hat, and it's my job to sort you into your house, now let me look through your head.

Fate was about to protest against this, but she knew he had already gone through it all, That was violating!

Shut it. I'm not allowed to tell anyone anyway. Let's see…

Ooh, you a clever one, lots of wit too, I see much of her in you. Not much ambition to speak of, but definitely cunning, resourceful too. Very creative, yes… Oh, that's _interesting_, better be…

"_RAVENCLAW!_" shouted the sorting hat aloud, and Fate cracked open the eyes she didn't know she had closed. One of the tables was going crazy, students hopping up and down and clapping.

"Go to that table," muttered McGonagall in Fate's ear, nudging her in the cheering student's direction. Fate slid onto the end of the cheering table, noting the color change of her uniforms tie to blue and silver.

"Takamachi, Nanoha," read McGonagall off her short list.

The sorting hat was simply plopped on her head, and Nanoha heard a voice.

Ah, let's see, a certain likeness for…wait, what? What the…? said the voice of the hat, That's… Oh _God_, _Why were you even admitted here?_ Uh…

"_HUFFLEPUFF!" _shouted the hat, wiggling slightly in a feeble attempt to get off her head. Another table burst into cheers, and Nanoha slid onto the end of that table, her tie changing to yellow and black.

"Yagami, Hayate," announced McGonagall.

Hm… thought the hat, You are a knight, yet you can also be ordinary at the same time. Hidden potential I see, you have leadership skill, you use it on a daily basis, even though you don't realize it… Better be…

"_GRIFFINDOR!" _shouted the hat, Hayate managed to cram herself onto the end of the one table, which was much more crammed than the other tables appeared to be.

"Yagami-" McGonagall stopped for a moment, then resumed, "Yagam-Potter, Kyoko."

Kagami silently thanked the TSAB for managing to change that, she had no idea what she would do if they had called Harry.

She stepped up to the stool, acutely aware that the room had become deathly silent, as if the future of their world rested on her shoulders. She couldn't be more right.

Ahh… thought the hat, another Potter, eh? No, wait, I see, not a Potter then. Let's see… I still see the traditional bravery, another knight as well, nerve as well, I see much of _her _in you as well, just like the other girl. Wit, Intelligence, Clever. Some Cunning. I see… Indeed…

"_RAVENCLAW!_" shouted the hat, and the hall erupted, angry Griffindors leapt up from their tables and began shouting, Ravenclaw's cheering themselves hoarse.

"_Silence!_ Shouted Dumbeldore, "I do _not_ need to remind you that more than one person has the surname Potter in this world. Especially after last year's incident," he looked pointedly at a group of students at the Griffindor table, "please take your seats please.

Kagami slid onto the cool bench at the Ravenclaw table, sharing a look with Fate, "Why did they freak out about someone with the last name Potter?"

"You don't know?" asked one of the other students around their age, she slid a book across the table, "names Cho by the way."

Kagami looked up and studied the cover of the book, _Dark Wizards through the Ages_, she flipped it open, going to the most recent date, and read out to Fate, Lord Voldemort was a Dark wizard, also known as the Dark Lord or He-who-must-not-be-named, his reign of terror lasted for approximately ten years, she skimmed over some of the details, his reign of terror was ended ten years ago by one… she looked up, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, most known for being the only one to survive the killing curse, he disappeared on the day of Voldemort's defeat, approximately ten years ago.

I guess that explains all the gold in your vault, mused Fate, as well as why you are apparently 'half' wizard.

Nanoha spoke up, I think this is going to be one interesting investigation, no?

-‡-

AN: People seem to be getting confused by telepathy text, I have no idea why, since I start telepathy has always been , so to help clear up any misunderstandings, these are my text types.

Telepathy

"Speaking"

'Internal Thinking'

[_Device_]

{Communication} – Anyone over video conference, on a phone call, etc

"_**Spell"**_ I haven't actually used this one yet if I remember correctly, any kind of spell or Aria spoken by the _Caster, _not the device.

Anyway, I know I said I would be updating on Thursday, and this chapter is going up on Friday, but stuff happens, so Thursday is still the official update day.


	11. Chapter 10: First Day

AN: One thing I noticed was that one of the reviewers was confused about the Kagami/Kyoko thing, what happened was a editing mistake with the records which accidentally made her legal name Kyoko, her _actual_ name is still Kagami.

Another Note: This chapter starts _exactly_ where the last one left off, literally seconds later.

As always, thank you for taking the time out of your day to review my silly little story, any constructive feedback is warmly appreciated, thank you.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, my last name wasn't Rowling, Kapish?

**Chapter 10 - First Day**

**Hogwarts Great Hall**

**December 8th, 0067 :: 12:15 PM**

"So is it true?" asked a small boy at the table.

"Excuse me?" said Kagami, raising an eyebrow.

"Is it true that you were raised by muggles?" jabbered the boy, "and that you have a scar? And that you defeated him?"

"Do I look anything like Harry Potter?" asked Kagami, "and I didn't have a scar last time I checked, I am _not_ Harry Potter," which was true, actually, she wasn't Harry Potter.

The boy opened his mouth, then closed it, he thought for a moment, "So is it true that your Harry Potter's female clone?"

Kagami choked, then broke into a coughing fit, wiping away her tears, she looked at him, "where did that come from?"

He shrugged, "just a feeling?" he grinned hopelessly.

Kagami gave him a hard look, "I'm not related to Harry Potter, for the L_ast. Time._"

Fate looked across the table at her friend, "I've known Kagami for a long time," she said, "She's always been Kagami to me."

"But what if _he_ was cross dressing the entire time?" questioned the boy.

Kagami looked at him, disgusted, "You are disgusting, I can tell what perverted thoughts are running through your head, and _no_," she turned back to her lunch. At one point, she felt a hand take hold of a corner of her skirt, she sighed, put her fork down, and backhanded the offending individual, she heard a grunt, and the hand was released.

They finished eating, and glanced over at the table where Nanoha was eating, she was exchanging small talk with one of the other Hufflepuffs, Hayate was in a debate with someone at the Griffindor table, a redheaded boy whose face was covered by what was assumed to be freckles.

"Now, Prefects, I hope that you will show the new students around the grounds, and ensure that they can reach their first classes at a reasonable time, as for the rest of you, continue classes as normal," announced Dumbledore, who sat down.

Students began to gather their things and stand up, grabbing bags and leaving through the double doors at one end of the hall.

A much older student wearing a silver badge came up to them, "congrats on Ravenclaw and all that, your stuffs probably been snuck up there while you weren't looking, so follow me." He introduced himself as Jeffrey, and led them outside the hall to a huge room full of staircases.

"Grand Staircase, this is how you'll get from place to place every day," Jeffrey commented, leading them up one of the staircases, "watch for the clean steps, those are trick steps."

They went up about seventy staircases, Jeffrey was huffing slightly by the end, but Kagami and Fate were fine.

"Heres…" Jeffrey took a shaky breath, "…the common room…just answer a riddle to get in."

"That seems a bit unreasonable," commented Fate, glancing at the door, "I supposed it's supposed to help narrow down thefts?"

Kagami reached down to open the door, but the door knocker spoke, "what came first, the chicken, or the egg?"

"The egg, because the chicken had to inherit its avian breeding methods from a common ancestor, so the first chicken was born from the egg of an ancestor," answered Kagami automatically.

"Correct," the lock clicked, and the door swung open.

"You call that a riddle?" asked Kagami, "some security that is."

"Hey, it takes the first years a long time to figure that out each year, so enough of one."

The Ravenclaw common room was simple, a room with a fireplace and some chairs, with a large amount of bookcases lining the walls. Two doors where on each end of the room, and supposedly led to the dorms.

"Girls dorms," said Jeffrey, pointing to the left, "Boys dorms," he pointed to the right, "look for your names on the door."

After climbing past about ten doors, they reached one near the top that read:

_Chang, Cho_

_Harlaown, Fate_

_Patil, Padma_

_Yagami-Potter, Kyoko_

Inside, they found their trunks and bags beside one of the four beds, as promised. They grabbed their bags and mercifully small books and returned to Jeffrey, who handed them each a schedule.

"First years have the same schedules as each other," he handed them each a slip of paper, "fourth classes are starting right now, it takes some time to learn the halls, but lucky for you Herbology is in the huge building outside. Can't miss it."

He glanced at his watch, "I must be going now, but if you need help, just ask one of us prefects," he turned with a swish of his robes, and left.

"Bit showy, isn't he?" asked Kagami.

Fate glanced down at her schedule, "Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Two slots of Defense against the DA? And Astronomy."

"Do houses share any classes?" asked Kagami, "will we have anytime with Hayate or Nanoha, or is the system built to separate us?"

**Hufflepuff Common Room**

**Same Time**

"Transfiguration, Double Charms, Herbology, Defense against the DA, no Dark Arts! And History of Magic, Potions and Astronomy," Nanoha looked up from her sheet, "so what period are we in again?"

"I believe we are in fourth period," said the female prefect, "I'll show you to Herbology, its taught by our head of house after all."

Nanoha smiled, "thanks, um, so what's Herbology?"

"The study of magical planets," she motioned for Nanoha to follow her, "the head of house is Professor Sprout the Herbology teacher."

"Cool," Nanoha shouldered her bag, "so what's the deal with my friend's family name? I mean, it's nothing unusual."

The prefect laughed, "Oh, I'm sure that in the muggle world, there are plenty of people with the last name Potter, but the wizard community is much smaller, and Potter is a special last name."

"What's so special about it?" Nanoha jogged slightly to keep up with her fast pace.

"Have you ever heard of you-know-who?" asked the Prefect, a glint caught her badge for a moment, Samantha.

"Um, no."

"You-know-who, he-who-must-not-be-named, the Dark Lord, Voldemort," Samantha shrugged, "whatever you want to call him, was a dark wizard, rose up about twenty or thirty years ago, his reign was ended by Harry Potter when he was only one, his killing curse was rebounded on him somehow."

They climbed some short steps and emerged in bright sunlight, where they started walking towards a huge glass greenhouse next to the castle.

Nanoha shuddered slightly, "The…Killing Curse?"

Samantha frowned slightly, "yes, the killing curse, unblockable, it kills you instantly on impact, one of the three Unforgivable curses."

"Unforgivable Curses?"

"Yes, The Killing Curse, The Cruciatus Curse, and The Imperious Curse," Samantha noticed Nanohas mouth opening, and added, "and here you go, Herbology, good luck," and set off back towards the castle at a quick pace.

Nanoha closed her mouth, and kept walking, when she reached the greenhouse, people were already inside aimlessly milling about, she spotted Hayate, Fate, and Kagami conversing among them.

Before she could make it to them though, a squat woman in the corner spoke up, at first Nanoha couldn't hear her over the chatter of other students, but a loud bang quickly fixed that, "Alright, I believe it's time to begin, for those of you wondering, the reason we have three houses at once right now is that we got so many Slytherins this year. Now, who's ready for some Herbology?"

No one spoke or moved.

She sighed, "Alright, my name is Professor Sprout, let's see if we can get at least one of you interested."

Professor Sprout held a pot aloft, inside it was a lumpy, prickly looking thing, "who can tell me what this is?"

Several hands went in the air, one of them being Fates, Sprout pointed at a bushy haired girl near the front, "yes?"

"It's a Horklump," stated the girl in a manner-of-fact way.

"Excellent Job, miss…?"

"Granger, ma'am."

"Now, what can I use to get rid of a Horklump, Miss…?" Sprout pointed at Fate, who had her hand half raised.

"Harlaown, Streeler venom or a Gnome," said Fate.

"Excellent, now…" Sprout kept asking the other students questions, clearly a test of what they already knew. Nanoha slowly shuffled around the back of the greenhouse to where the others were quietly murmuring to each other.

"Miss me?" she muttered in Fate's ear as she sat down.

"Yes," she whispered back.

"Now," announced Professor Sprout, "You all seem to have a fine amount of basic Herbology knowledge, so let's go to something more advanced, can anyone tell me what herbs help anxiety?"

The Granger girls hand went up again, and several students tentatively raised their hands, "Miss Granger?"

"Passion Flower and Horklump Spines," stated Granger.

Instantly, Kagami, Hayate, Fate, and Nanoha had their hands in the air, "yes?"

"Takamachi, what about Lavender?" Her mom had taken Lavender for a few years because of some anxiety she used to deal with.

Professor Sprout nodded, "yes, Lavender does help with anxiety, but it has no magical properties to speak of."

Professor Sprout kept asking questions, and pretty soon, a bell rang, students stood up and gathered their things, shouldering bags and piles of papers.

"What classes did you get?" asked Nanoha.

Hayate glanced at her schedule, "Potions twice, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defence against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Charms, and then Astronomy."

"Really?" Fate glanced at her own sheet, "I think that means we have Astronomy together too."

Kagami groaned, "Why do I have the feeling that they're going to be as primitive astronomically as they are mechanically?"

"Judging by the lack of _anything _mechanical, I would guess so," Fate shrugged, "Maybe magic was introduced to them earlier than to Mid-Childa, I mean, we had developed mass weapons by that time, they don't appear to have anything."

Kagami winced at the mention of _mass weapons_, "yeah, I don't really want to relive that again."

Hayate frowned for a moment, while Kagami had recovered from the Book of Darkness incident, she had died, and been shot in the heart by a psycho who though knifes were non-lethal weapons. Kagami had gone through remarkable changes since that incident though, if you were to compare photos of Harry and Kagami, you wouldn't be able to tell their relation at all.

Nacht had suggested that Kagami's body was surrounded by a "Mana Pattern Field," which caused her to take on aspects of mages around her, it was hard to deny the theory, after Kagami had spent a solid eighteen hours training with Fate, one of her eyes had taken on a clear reddish tint and her hair had grown almost two centimeters. Kagami didn't seem to really mind these small changes, but they were concerned if it would affect her aging process.

Nacht and Shamal had been teaching Hayate about the history of the Belkans, it was remarkable in many ways, one of them being the surprising amount of gender equality on Belka. Women didn't fight for rights with men, although they still suffered from certain stereotypes, one of them being that women made good servants. Nacht figured that was why the Guardian system was specifically hardwired only for women.

Hayate reached into her bag, feeling for the Tome inside, Kagami noticed the movement, "still there?"

Hayate nodded, "yeah, last thing we need is for someone to go and take it."

Kagami reached inside her robes, feeling for the small gem around her neck, "still her too."

"Same," said Fate, feeling in her pocket.

"Me too," Nanoha had chosen not to conceal Raising Heart, but it wasn't exactly visible with the robes she had to wear.

They parted ways at that point, Hayate and Nanoha headed to Defence against the Dark Arts, and Kagami and Fate went to History of Magic.

Defence against dark arts was taught near the dungeons, while it wasn't dank, it wasn't exactly pleasant in there either.

"W-w-w-welcome back to def-f-f-ence against the Dark Art-t-t-s," stuttered out Professor Quirrel, their teacher.

Nanoha tried to pay attention at first, she really did, but there's only so much you can learn about the uses of garlic before your attention wanders.

So how's the Dark Arts class? came Fate's voice.

It's okay, were learning about the many wondrous uses of _garlic_, replied Nanoha, In all honesty, it seems a bit divided.

What do you mean?

Well, they have two broad category, Dark and Light, where Dark is Evil and Light is Good, but they classify all offensive spells as Dark, which means that Light wizards can get away with a certain amount of Dark magic.

Strange, the TSAB has a list of banned weaponry, but only on the fact that they are obviously intended to be used in a lethal manner, Fate sighed, Why do I have the feeling our work is cut out for us?

Apparently there are three spells that earn you a life sentence.

Yeah, the unforgivable, but the TSAB would never allow those kind of things, anyway, there are much easier ways for them to do that kind of things. Anything other spells that are banned?

Big list of spells that cause lightning strikes and summon snakes.

Why would snake summoning be banned?

Search me.

I have a theory, Hayate said, I think they have some crazy superstitions going on over here, I mean, the professors won't even consider a mechanical solution to some things.

Interest- Oh brother, Fate sighed.

What? asked Nanoha.

I think our history teacher just fell asleep, let's meet up in Astronomy later, okay?

Alright-Oh shit.

Nanoha!

Professor Quirrel just barfed up Garlic.

-‡-

AN: In case you can't tell, the top authors note is written when I start, and the bottom one is written after, so make sure to read both.

Well shit, Fanfiction is editing out my telepathy marks, so I'll just go and put it in afterwards for now on, we'll see what happens.


	12. Chapter 11: Device Legacy

AN: Someone pointed out that in the last chapter, it seemed like I had accidentally written it like it like it was the first day, I went back and read it, and it was totally true, but let me explain why it was like that. If you've been out of school for a while you wouldn't know, it takes _months_ for teachers to figure out names. I don't know what it's like elsewhere, but where I live, it's true. That was why Sprout was asking names. And the Horklump thing? Well, I sort of see Sprout as a teacher that has a warm-up when students come in; it's a popular trend among teachers around here.

Also fanfiction really hates marks, if it edits those out too, those are the greater/less than symbols, what you get when you hit Shift+Comma/Period, so I have to come up with a new telepathy mark. I'll try "| |" marks for this chapter.

As always, thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my silly little story, reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome.

**Chapter 11 – Device Legacy**

**Hogwarts Great Hall**

**December 15, 0067 :: 12:00 PM**

"Why do they assign homework in _feet?!_" groaned Nanoha, holding a ruler to the sheet of paper she was writing on.

"My question is why we're writing with bird feathers," asked Hayate, looking at the feather she was writing with, "why can't they just use pens?"

"Well," said Fate, putting down her quill, "supposedly, all 'muggle' technology fails in areas of high magic use."

Kagami snorted, "I doubt that, the government uses enchanted cars so I hear."

"Enchanted cars?" asked Nanoha, "why don't they use normal cars?!"

"You have to admit it's pretty strange," said Kagami, "does their magic emit EMP or something?"

"Can't be," said Fate, "Bardiche, Raising Heart, and Nacht would have gone crazy as soon as we got in range," she looked at Hayate, "metaphorically of course."

"Maybe," Nanoha lowered her voice, "Raising Heart?"

[Yes?]

Nanoha winced and looked around, but luckily, they were mostly alone in that corner and no one seemed to have noticed.

"Can you, _silently_, tell me if there is anything that would affect electronic, mechanical or magical devices in the immediate area?"

|Reading… There is an anomaly approximately 50 meters north and 25 meters east that is generating a magic anomaly, initial readings suggest that prolonged exposure to the field would degrade the chemical links of the element silicon and separate carbon from the chemical makeups of synthetics such as plastic.|

"_That,_" said Fate, "Is something I would be worried about."

"More importantly," said Kagami, "how fast would it degrade, and what causes it?"

|Rate is approximated to be three days per gram of silicon.|

"So not very fast."

"We have the day off," said Hayate, "why don't we just check it out?"

"What if we get caught?" asked Nanoha.

Fate shrugged, "we have plenty of data, we could just disappear into the Forbidden Forest for a few days if need be."

"Isn't it Forbidden for a reason?" asked Kagami, raising an eyebrow.

"We won't _actually_ go into it," Nanoha said, looking at Fate, "right?"

"No, I'm not even sure I'm ready to find out if they were joking when they said there were werewolves in the forest," she shuddered, "I already have to go through hell once a month."

Kagami buried her face in her arms, "please don't remind me about that."

"So are we going or not?" asked Hayate, somewhat impatiently.

"Just give me a second," Kagami shoved the last of her eggs into her mouth and got up.

**Hogwarts, Seventh Floor**

|30 meters…25 meters…20 meters…15 meters…10 meters…5 meters…0 meters…| counted off Raising Heart.

"Well, you brought us to a blank wall," said Hayate, "So this is the source?"

"Yes?" Nanoha shrugged, "It may be sealed behind it."

"Alright, then," Hayate took the Tome out of her bag, "You may want to stand back."

"Hayate, we only want a _small_ hole, maybe I should do it," said Kagami.

"Yeah, no offense," added Nanoha, "but I don't think you could make a small hole if you tried."

"It would help if there was just a _door_ there," said Hayate sarcastically, "what we need is a create door spell."

And suddenly, there was a door there, a great oak door, carved with images of trees.

Nanoha took the time to lift her jaw off the floor before responding, "so there's a create door spell?"

"Don't look at me," Hayate said, "I was joking."

"So, what's inside?" asked Kagami.

"Only one way to find out," Hayate put her shoulder to door and pushed at it.

The door slowly swung open into a huge room, it was completely empty except for a enormous fireplace at one end, carved into the floor was a gigantic circle, filled with runes that seemed to shimmer before the eyes.

"So what's the point of hiding a empty room?" asked Nanoha as they poked around the corners of the room.

"Some kind of Ministry enchantment?" asked Hayate, "maybe the rooms special?"

"Ministry?" asked Fate.

"The Ministry of Magic runs wizarding Britain, right?" said Hayate, "and they teach the standards of magic, so it's Ministry magic."

"So what's this room anyway?" said Kagami, "I thought there was a magical anomaly here?"

A small zap sounded, and a table appeared in the center of the room, on it was a small piece of paper, Kagami picked it up and read aloud:

"_Ask, And you shall Receive."_

"Ask, and you shall receive, huh?" Fate cleared her throat, "I need electricity."

A bookcase appeared at the far wall, piled high with books, Fate retrieved some of them, and flipped through the pages, she stopped on one and took out her wand.

"_**Exio Fulmen**_," she said, pointing her wand at the wall, a bolt of lightning shot from the tip, burning a mark into the wall, which faded away before their eyes.

"I thought spells could only be one word?" asked Kagami, then after a moment said; "May I have the best book you have on how to create spells?"

An enormous book, almost as big as a small dog, appeared on the table, which buckled briefly under the sudden weight.

"_Magicae Linguis – A guide to warping reality," _read Hayate as she shrugged the book open, "it's in a different language," she announced, "looks like English."

"Okay, this is cool," said Nanoha, "but what about the magical anomaly?"

"What? Oh, right," Hayate tried to tear her eyes away from the book.

"So," said Fate, "What is the source of the magical anomaly?"

The room didn't respond.

"Let me rephrase that," said Kagami, "Can you show us why muggle objects degrade near this school?"

A gear groaning of gears was heard, and the circle on the floor started to rotate, parts of it pulled under the floor, and were replaced with hauntingly familiar runes.

"That…" said Nanoha, "…is _ominous_."

It was a gigantic magic circle, the runes were not exact, and the lines were slightly archaic, but it was most definitely of Mid-Childan design.

"I thought Gil Graham was the first mage born on Earth," said Hayate as she kneeled down to examine the circle.

"Well, not the first," said Kagami, "I looked into it before the whole wizard thing, there are records of mages originating from Earth for several hundred years, they generally congeal in the same generation, which is probably why we were on good terms with Alisa and Suzuka."

"Speaking of them," said Hayate, rubbing some dust off on her skirt, "didn't Suzuka pass her Meister Exam?"

Nanoha shrugged, "Barely, the concepts are hard to grasp, but she did just become the youngest person to pass on her first try."

"Youngest?"

"By a matter of days, record gets broken all the time," Nanoha shrugged again.

"Anyway," Hayate rolled her eyes, "what does this tell us?" she pointed to the circle.

"Nothing at all," said Fate, "we could try charging it, but I don't know what that would do."

"I doubt we could do that at all," said Kagami, "it doesn't have a proper origin to handle what it would perform, I think it's just a carving."

"Well, what's on the inner circle?" asked Fate, but as soon as she stepped on the carving, it burst into blue light, Fate immediately jumped back and glared at Kagami, "I thought you said it couldn't be charged."

Kagami threw her hands up in the air, "don't look at me, I did nothing."

"If Kagami didn't do it…" said Hayate, "…then who did?"

They all stopped, "So… there's another mage on the planet we don't know about?"

"That," said Fate, slipping into enforcer mode, "or that another mage discovered all of this before the TSAB did."

"I would guess the later personally," said Kagami, "Fate…"

She nodded, "lots of strange things have been happening around me lately."

Fate stepped onto the circle again, it started glowing again, but much less brightly than before, Fate just stood there on the edge of the circle, then cautiously started walking forward. As she reached the center, it became much less bright, and then it faded completely.

Fate said something, but whatever it was got blocked out by the sound of gears turning again, the outer circle began to lower in sections, forming a staircase that spiraled downwards.

When the sound had died away, Hayate spoke up, "what did you say?"

"There's a Raven in the middle of the circle," said Fate, pointing downwards.

"A raven? So it has something to do with Ravenclaw, maybe?" asked Kagami, coming over to Fate and looking at the symbol.

"Possibly," said Fate.

|Part of me still wonders why she didn't join the Enforcers instead of the Air Force,| said Hayate to Nanoha.

|No kidding.|

Hayate went down the staircase, peering into the darkness, "hey, you guys may want to come down and see this."

"What? Oh," each of the stairs was carved with a glowing letter, which on closer examination was revealed to be a very archaic form of the Mid-Childan numbering system.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" asked Kagami, tightening her grip on Polarlicht.

"You read my mind," said Hayate as Abendlicht appeared in her hand.

"I swear, if there are any giant spiders down there, they're getting a Divine Buster to the face," Raising Heart appeared in Nanoha's hand, and Bardiche in Fate's.

Nanoha went down first, calling out when it was safe for the others to come forward. They went down this way until they reached a point in the stairs where the numbers stopped.

"246…" read Hayate, "It looks like it should go on, but it stops here, maybe their charge bled out over the centuries?"

"Or maybe it's significant," said Nanoha, igniting the end of Raising Heart to make up for the lack of light.

They kept going, Nanoha called them to go forward, but when they reached her, she remained slilent.

"Nanoha?" asked Hayate from the back, "is there something wrong?"

"There's no steps left," said Nanoha over her shoulder, "but we're in some sort of room."

"Allow me," Hayate squished her way around Fate and Kagami, and pointed Abendlicht over Nanoha's shoulder.

[_Licht des Abends Sky,_] stated the staff, and a small white spark shot out the tip, which spread across the ceiling of whatever room was on the other side, then erupted into soft dark light.

_Light of the Evening Sky_

"It's a tomb," said Hayate, somewhat unnecessarily, as they had all left the stairwell by now.

The light had revealed a dome shaped room constructed out of gray stone, on a raised dais there was a stone casket carved with intricate patterns of ravens. Mid-Childan writing was carved out of the far wall, as they approached the coffin, Hayate read it off the wall:

_As I lie here,_

_My Life Fading,_

_I command the Power of the Fates,_

_I remove that which causes the turmoil._

_And I sleep forever more._

_If…_

_There is another who comes to reclaim it,_

_Then I tell you…_

_Should you take this,_

_You are going to go off the map,_

_Where Angels and Devils rule,_

_And Monsters despair._

_~‡~_

"Ominous," said Fate quietly.

"No shi- look!"

"What is it Kagami?" said Hayate, leaning over where Kagami was crouching on the ground, she held up a familiar bullet shaped object.

"Cartridges?" asked Hayate.

"Yep," she opened Polarlicht's slide and tossed it in, it ejected the used cartridge and ejected steam, "they're even charged and held up to the stress of being loaded," she held up the blackened metal, "I could probably reuse this."

Fate looked intrigued for a second, then frowned, noticing something, "that's not there because someone left it there, Kagami."

"What do you mean?" asked Kagami.

"It's a trail, look," Fate pointed at a string of cartridges along the floor, leading behind the casket, where another stone casket was. This one was oriented vertically, and was open, inside was something that confirmed their grim suspicions.

"This person was a mage," said Hayate in wonder. Inside the casket, was a Halberd, constructed out of what was undoubtedly Errendium, the material that Devices used in case of emergency repair and what was produced when too much magic was forced into metal. The final giveaway was the cartridge slide fitted below the head.

"Yes, and from the looks of it," Fate gestured to the general state of the tomb, which had lots of cobwebs and spiders, "they have been dead for a long time."

"One question," Hayate looked at Kagami, "Didn't you hear anything on the way down here? You could have told us."

Kagami shrugged, "I would normally, but having all of those Devices in close proximity to each other would have blocked any outside noise."

Fate reached out and touched the cool surface of the blade, it suddenly shone like the sun was in the room with them, [Recovery Complete] it stated in a hauntingly familiar voice.

[Unrecognized Entity Detected,] stated Bardiche, [Common design noted, request of entity register requested.]

[Granted,] stated the Halberd.

[Received, Legacy Device 0001A-CVK Halberd Confirmed.]

[You are in error, Device status not Legacy.]

[Sending updated time and location data…]

[Received, I was incorrect, Device status is Legacy, I apologize for the misunderstanding.]

[Thank you, Request Current Status.]

[Checking…

Status: Masterless, Non-Functional, Cartridge System Defective, Core past half life, due for expiration in Calendar Date 4056.]

[New Calendar: 0187]

[New Calendar System accepted.]

They shared a look among themselves at the curious conversation the two devices were having.

"What's a legacy device?" asked Kagami.

"A device that hasn't been active for three hundred years or more, sometimes pieces of programming or hardware are styled on the devices," said Fate.

"Interesting…" Hayate leaned down next to the halberd and pulled a finger across its blade, "it's not even dusty."

[Error,] stated the Halberd, [Device Material instable, attempting to move the structure will result in irreversible instability.]

"What instability?" asked Hayate, "it doesn't look instable."

"No, look," Nanoha pointed to the pole of the Halberd, "there's little minute cracks all over it."

Hayate backed away quickly, "Oh."

Fate looked at Bardiche, "Could we move the case Bardiche?"

The axe gleamed, [Certainly.]

"But where would we move it to?" asked Nanoha.

"The Arthra," Fate pointed up, "there they may be able to repair it."

"Do we even know anything about the Device Engineering from its time period?"

"No, but I'm willing to bet that Bardiche and it share some common history," said Kagami, "They seem to have the same qualities, and they started chatting it up as soon as we got near it."

"Maybe," Fate grimaced, "One problem."

Nanoha looked worried, "What?"

"If the parts for a device are no longer available, sometimes a device with common history is deconstructed for the replacement parts."

-‡-

AN: Sorry that this is sort of late, I needed to write more than I usually do to wrap up the chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.


	13. Intermission: Well Fuck

Hey, Guess what?  
IM BACK

After a long break, many computer mishaps and maybe a few cups of coffee I'm back with a chapter, which is part one out of four for Chapter 12 (now chapters 12-15).

As always, thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my silly little story, constructive criticism and feedback is always appreciated, please R&R.

-‡-

Chapter 12 - The Arthra Incident [Part I]

TSAB Cruiser Arthra - Orbit around Earth  
December 07, 0067 :: 3:00PM GMT

Admiral Lindy Harlaown sat at her chair at the front of the bridge, gently sipping tea from a cup, Chrono stood by her as they both read the messages on-screen.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Chrono.

Lindy sighed, and put down her tea, "I'm not that sure but we won't get anything useful with it down there, Are you ready down there?" she directed the last part at the video screen.

{Ready as we'll ever be,} said a tech on the other side, {Everything hooked up down here, and if we're really lucky, nothing bad will happen.}

"Your always a source of inspiration Eddie, thank you," Lindy cut the link, "tell them to prepare for teleport."

Hogwarts - Room of Requirement  
Minutes later

Kagami watched the rune open beneath Eddie and the other engineering techs, then it glowed and vanished. She opened up a link to the Arthra, "It get over in one piece?"

Nothing.

Kagami looked over her shoulder, "Nanoha, i'm getting nothing but static, can you try?"

Nanoha nodded, "Sure thing Kagami, Raising Heart?"

[Alright, attempting connect,] stated Raising Heart, [Connect failed, no target, try again?]

"What does Raising Heart mean by 'no target'?" said Fate, looking up, "I think a giant starship in orbit would be pretty obvious.

Kagami shrugged, "It may be interference from the chamber, or the fact that were pretty far underground, I'll go outside and try again."

Kagami tried again on the roof, "Arthra? Hello? Come in?"

[Connect Failed] stated Polarlicht.

Kagami frowned, "Arthra, where are you?" she muttered.

TSAB Headquarters  
Present

TSAB equipment was designed to operate for a long time, so the equipment never developed tendencies to beep or make noises before they could be replaced. This is why no one noticed the unmanned communications console, reserved for back messages instead of direct communication that quietly light up, and the message that followed.

[TSAB Arthra - Code 414F  
Going down on Non-administrated World [97]  
Please Respond]

Hogwarts  
Present

"I'm not getting anything from the Arthra," Kagami said, "I don't know what happened, but I don't like it."

{We're coming,} said Hayate, {give us two minutes.}

While Kagami waited, her ears began to ring, irritated she rubbed her ear, "I hate it when this happens," she muttered, then stopped. The ringing, which had started in her right ear, had spread to her left and was getting louder.

[Warning: Large Object Approaching,] flashed Polarlicht.

"What?" Kagami looked around for the source of the growing noise. The door opened and Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate got onto the roof with her, "What is it Kagami?"

"Do you hear that ringing noise?" asked Kagami, turning her head slightly.

"Uh," Hayate frowned, "yes...what is that?"

"I don't know," said Kagami, it was a roar now, the air smelled slightly of iron, like someone was working in a forge or was burning something, "smell that?"

Nanoha sniffed, "yeah, I smelled it when we were coming up," her eyes widened, "is the school burning?!"

"No, we would have seen flames by now, and I've smelled it since we got up here..." Kagami stopped, everyone's eyes widened as the realized they implications of a burning iron object coming from above, "Everyone, jump!" The others didn't need to be told twice, they all threw themselves off the room, their devices flashing as their barrier jackets activated.

The right spire of the Arthra smashed through the roof they had been standing on, fire from reëntry heat scorching its hull. It careened past them towards the valley below. An apparition of Nacht appeared near Hayate, "I've sent a distress call, they're sending a rescue craft our way, our orders are to recover whoever we can from the wreckage!"

-‡-

I know its short but, at least its an update.  
Also if you can't tell, Nachts distress call is separate from the one on the console.


End file.
